Sueños cumplidos
by nyssad
Summary: En hogwarts post reliquias de la muerte.##  Luna continua su vida tras su ruptura con Neville con total normalidad hasta que una noche, un palido de pelo castaño llama a su puerta pidiendole ayuda. Desde entoces nada volvera a ser como antes...
1. Chapter 1

**1**

- Lovegood…¡!LOVEGOOD!

Luna estaba en su mundo y no se había enterado de lo que le estaba diciendo Draco Malfoy a gritos:

-¡Lovegood! ¿Me estás escuchando?-le volvió a gritar la serpiente impacientandose

- ¡Huy! Sí sí lo siento Dra..-pero al ver la cara de asco que le ponía el rubio tuvo que tragarse sus palabras- digo Malfoy.

En realidad Luna no había oído ni una palabra de la que le había dicho el Slytherin. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Ginny de Neville.

_**Flashback**_

_La clase de Pociones estaba resultando muy aburrida por los antídotos de Slughorn por lo que Ginny y Luna no paraban de hablar en su pupitre_

_-¿Sabes Luna? Neville no ha dejado de mirarte en todo el desayuno-le dijo la pelirroja divertida- no puede olvidarse de ti ¿eh?_

_- Vamos Ginny…tú sabes que cuando cortamos él ya no me quería ..me mira raro porque esta mañana le pedí ayuda para buscar los primpucks en el invernadero y no me ha contestado…¿me acompañas tú?_

_-¡Pero Luna! Esta tarde tenemos cuidado de criaturas mágicas y tenemos que estudiar los escorgutos de cola explosiva_

_-Prefiero los pimpucks- le comentó la rubia resignada_

_-¡Bah! Da igual-le dijo la leona- además estás cambiando de tema….sigo pensando que Neville quiere que volváis juntos. Harry me miraba así el verano de la boda de Bill y Fleur y no me equivocaba…_

_Tras decir esto sonó el timbre y la pelirroja recogió sus cosas para salir del aula, dejando a la ravenclaw pensando en lo que le había dicho.._

_¿A Neville le gustaba? Y de ser así ¿ a ella le gustaba Neville?. Su relación no había sido muy feliz y cuando ella estaba con él se sentía vacía. _

-_Lovegood..-le dijo Slughorn acercándose a su mesa- ¿no sales del aula?_

_-Sí, claro profesor._

_Y salió de la clase dejando abandonada esa reflexión hasta las navidades.._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Luna –intervino Hermione- Draco te estaba diciendo que tienes la primera habitación a la derecha de la segunda planta..¿te parece bien?

-Claro Herms no te preocupes- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa olvidando su conversación con Ginny

"Ginny se equivoca" pensó la rubia, "Neville está por Parvati, si no, no la hubiese invitado aquí…¿no?"

Luna cogió su maleta y la llevó a su habitación. Al entrar se quedó sin habla. Tenía unas vistas alucinantes de los Alpes austriacos desde su cuarto y no se podía sentir más afortunada en ese momento. Le esperaban unas vacaciones fantásticas con sus amigos en la mansión de invierno de los Malfoy.

Desde que Draco comenzó su relación con Hermione se había vuelto más generoso con todos y decidió invitar a sus amigos y a los de Hermione a su mansión de los Alpes para celebrar el año nuevo. Todos habían aceptado por lo que la casa iba a estar llena de gente. A todos les dejaron llevarse a una pareja, Harry había venido con Ginny y Ron, para sorpresa de todos se había traído a Romilda Vane.

Ron Weasley había empezado a salir con Romilda Vane en un principio para vengarse de Hermione por empezar a salir con Draco pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella y ahora eran novios.

También Neville se trajo a una chica: Parvati Patil que, aunque él decía que no estaban saliendo, se pasaban el día juntos desde que Lavender estaba ingresada en San Mugo por la guerra.

Por último también habían venido los amigos de Draco: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Pansy se había traído a su novio Alexander Bleu, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, con el que había empezado a salir una semana antes de las vacaciones tras un trimestre intentando conquistar a la serpiente. Zabini no necesitaba una pareja estable, era feliz con su conquista de cada noche.

Pero ella había venido sin nadie.

"Estoy condenada a ser la lunática rara y soltera amiga…"pensó la Ravenclaw con tristeza.

De repente oyó dos golpes desde la puerta

-¡Luna!-se oyó la voz de Neville al otro lado- esto…Luna ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa Neville-contestó Luna y vio cómo entraba el griffindor- ¿querías algo?

-Últimamente estás muy rara- comento el otro- tienes mala cara…¿estás bien Luna?

-Sí claro, no digas tonterías-en realidad llevaba todo el día doliéndole la cabeza pero creía que era por el cambio de temperatura de Inglaterra a Austria o algo similar- Estoy perfectamente.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó el gryffindor tocando la frente de Luna- ¡estás ardiendo! Luna tú esta noche no sales. Quédate en casa, yo me quedaré contigo.

-¡No! Neville ni se te ocurra- exclamó Luna sonrojándose cada vez más- Te vas a aburrir mucho si te quedas conmigo en casa.

-Para nada, me quedaré encantado- le dijo el otro con una a decírselo a los otros, adiós Luna.

Al salir Neville de la habitación a Luna se le cambió la cara. ¿Qué había sido eso?¿por qué se había ofrecido ÉL para quedarse?¿lo hacía por pena o porque la quería?

Luna no veía sentido en ninguna de esas preguntas sin respuestas y aún no se creía lo que le había pasado..

-Neville, ¿dónde está Luna?-le preguntó Hermione al verle entrar en el salón- Nos vamos en un rato ¿no baja?

-No Herms, Luna tiene fiebre. Creo que se quedará esta noche así que…

-Pero el resto saldremos ¿no?-interrumpió Zabini preocupado. Había venido para salir por las noches y divertirse con las chicas austriacas y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en casa con Lunática Lovegood.

-Tranquilo Zabini-intervino Neville- me quedo yo con ella.

-Yo os acompaño-se apresuró a decir Parvati.

Todos la miraron extrañada pues sabían que Parvati no tenía a Luna como amiga precisamente.

-¿De veras Patil? Que suerte tiene Nev…!AH!- se interrumpió Draco por el pisotón que le dio Hermione.

-Lo que Draco quiere decir- continuó ella-es que nos parece genial que os quedéis con ella, pero ¿no queréis que nos quedemos? Ya saldremos mañana de verdad chicos.

-No Herms, nos quedamos con ella sin problemas-contestó Neville- Estaremos bien.

-¿Ves Granger?- dijo Zabini- No hay de qué preocuparse, Longbottom y Patil se quedarán con ella-pero tuvo que dejar de meterse con ella al ver la mirada que le echaba Draco- Pues…todos contentos. ¿Nos vamos?

-Bueno- empezó Hermione- faltan Harry, Ginny, Romilda, Pansy y Alex por lo que….

-Sólo faltan 5- terminó Ron aburrido.

-Felicidades comadreja, sabes contar- ironizó Draco- ya sólo te falta aprender a leer, a escribir a usar la varita…

Justo cuando Ron se lanzaba encima de la serpiente, Harry entró en la gran habitación.

-¿Estáis todos?-preguntó divertido mirando a Draco y a Ron- Espero no interrumpir nada…Ginny, Romilda, Alex, y Pansy están fuera así que vamos saliendo. Esperad…¿y Luna?

-Luna está mala con fiebre Harry-explicó Neville- Parvati y yo vamos a quedarnos con ella.

- Ammm vale Neville…oye tu habitación es la que…..

En el piso de arriba Luna estaba escuchándolo todo. Estaba deseando que se fuera ya. Se encontraba mal y no quería que la vieran así. No entendía por qué se quedaba Parvati. Con ella no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Neville del tema y eso la fastidiaba.

Cuando se fueron todos decidió bajar con una bata y se encontró a Parvati y a Neville sentados en un sofá viendo lo que parecía una caja cuadrada con luces y sonido.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó extrañada. Nunca había visto una cosa tan extraña y no sabía qué era.

- Ver una pelíluca en la tele- le respondió Neville divertido- es un gran invento muggle.

-Es película- le corrigió Parvati- ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Luna?

-Vale.

Estaban viendo una película en blanco y negro, pero Luna pensó que nunca antes había visto algo tan alucinante. Las personas se movían y hablaban dentro de la película y contaban historias. Aunque no supiesen nada de la magia, los muggles sabían cómo divertirse.

Tras dos películas, Parvati cogió a Neville y le pidió que la acompañara a su cuarto a por un libro de herbología, y Luna se quedó sola viendo otra película más. Sin embargo a mitad de la película el sueño le fue venciendo y poco a poco se le iban cerrando los párpados hasta que….

-PPPPPUUUMMMM- se oyó en la puerta- ¡!Socorro! ¿Hay alguien?- gritaba una voz al otro lado- Por favor necesito pasar. ¡!Me persiguen!- El que gritaba parecía histérico, por lo que Luna se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Delante suya apareció un muchacho algo mayor que ella y bastante alto. Llevaba una túnica negra y su pelo castaño estaba alborotado y despeinado.

También tenía vendado el brazo izquierdo y parecía que le habían lanzado 10 maldiciones a la vez y al ver a Luna sólo pudo decir "gracias" antes de desmayarse.

Al principio Luna estaba asustada pero al verlo con ese aspecto no pudo más que sentir pena por el chico, por lo que formuló el hechizo elevador y lo llevó al sofá. Esperó media hora hasta que se despertara y mientras tanto le fue curando las heridas con hierbas que siempre llevaba encima. La gente le decía continuamente que no funcionaban pero ella y su padre siempre las utilizaban con cortes o heridas. Decidió no molestar a Neville y a Parvati por lo que se lo llevó a su cuarto. De repente vio cómo abría los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Don..dónde estoy?-Le preguntó en voz baja balbuceando- ¿quién eres?

- Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo.- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia. Aquel chico tenía algo que le llamaba la atención pero no sabía el qué-Has aparecido en la puerta como un fantasma, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Em..bueno…digamos que he tenido algunos problemillas con cierta gente- contestó el moreno con media sonrisa- Me has curado todas las heridas…muchas gracias…

-Luna. Luna Lovegood…y ¿tú…?

-Theodore, pero puedes llamarme Theo.

-Bueno Theo, ya que no me quieres contar lo que te ha pasado me voy al salón a terminar la película, puedes quedarte en mi cama durmiendo, yo dormiré en le sofá.

-¡NOOO!-gritó el otro, pero al ver el susto que se llevó la otra tuvo que rectificar- Quiero decir…bueno me voy contigo…no te voy a dejar sola después de lo que has hecho por mí.

-Esto...vale-comentó la otra extrañada. El chico parecía asustado cuando le comentó que se podía quedar sólo en el cuarto.-Vamos abajo al salón.

Cuando Theo se quitó la túnica para estar más cómodo, Luna se dió cuenta que tenía una cicatriz que iba desde el pecho al abdomen y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor en su cara al verla.

Resultó ser una de las mejores noches de Luna. Theo era muy divertido y ella y él se reían continuamente de lo que los humanos se creían que hacían los magos en la película "el ilusionista". Por lo visto ni siquiera usaban varita y eso a ellos les parecía ridículo, si no ¿cómo se podía hacer magia?

-¡Es absurdo!-dijo Theo riéndose- ¿Has visto qué hacen con el pobre conejo?, ¡no cabe en el sombrero!

-Es verdad- respondió Luna también riéndose- Es ridículo, seguro que lo llevan ahí escondido al pobre.

-Oye Luna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-al ver cómo asentía la otra continuó- ¿Para qué llevas un collar con rabanos?

-¡OH!-exclamó Luna sonrojándose- Pues…es para espantar a los nargles…son muy peligrosos ¿sabes?-"Mierda, va a pensar que estoy loca-pensó la rubia-empezará a llamarme Lunática como todos"

-¡Nargles!-exclamó Theo asintiendo con la cabeza- Leí de ellos el otro día en el _Quisquilloso _,son unas criaturas muy curiosas. No sabía que ese era un remedio para espantarlos- Le comentó sonriendo.

"!No me lo creo!-pensó ilusionada- ¡Sabe lo que son los nargles!"

-Sí, mi padre es el director de ese periódico, se dedica a investigarlos.

-¿Y tú le ayudas?-la rubia asintió con la cabeza- Podría ir contigo algún día y me los enseñas-añadió con una sonrisa picara.

-Cla claro- Luna sentía que se le atragantaban las palabras. ¿Le estaba pidiendo aquel chico misterioso una cita?.

Se lo estaba pasando genial pero sentía que los párpados se le cerraban y el sueño le vencía. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Luna vio cómo Theo sonriendo pasaba el brazo para que se acurrucara.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Ginny delante suya con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa.

-Bien Luna…veo que tienen algo que contarme…

Asustada Luna se giró y sintió como Theo la abrazaba mientras dormía.

-¡!NOOOOO!- gritó Luna- ¡!Ginny no es lo que piensas de verdad!

_Que les ha parecido? Antes que nada es mi primer fanfiction pero creo que me ha quedado bien. Empecé a leer esta página cuando me la recomendaron una amigas y me encanta. Pero la pareja que más me ha gustado ha sido esta y por eso les dedico mi fic:DD_

_Se que me ha quedado largo pero el proximo sera mas cortito xDD_

_En el proximo capítulo sabréis cuál es el futuro de THEO y LUNA._

_Espero que os haya gustado!dejen sus reviews_

_Nyssad_


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

_**Estoy de examenes ahora y super liada pero hare lo que pueda para seguir escribiendo capitulos ^^**_

_**Este tiene banda sonora xDD cuando veais PLAY TRACK le dais a este link: **__**.com/watch?v=16FdJrrAWSo**_

_**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha:Muchisimas gracias por comentarme! No te imaginas la ilusion que me ha hecho recibir mi primer review :DDDD**_

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Santi para que recupere pronto la sonrisa ^^**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡No es lo que tú piensas!- repitió Luna desesperadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pienso?-preguntó Ginny- Luna…¡despierta ya!

En ese momento Luna abrió los ojos y se encontró en la cama de su habitación sola.

-Pero….pero ¿qué?-comenzó a decir sorprendida.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Cuando he entrado en la habitación estabas gritando histérica que no era lo que yo pensaba. Luna, ¿Qué era lo que YO pensaba?

-Nada, nada-contestó la otra excusándose, pero la pelirroja la miraba sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo- De verdad Ginny, no era nada importante, sólo un sueño tonto.

"Pero era tan real"-pensó la rubia. No se podía creer que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Aún sentía los brazos de Theo rodeándola mientras dormía.-"Qué estupidez, seguro que ni siquiera existe…"

-Venga Luna, cuéntame tu sueño ahora mismo- exigió Ginny- no me puedes dejar así después de haberme gritado. Con lo cansada que venía…-concluyó mirándola y haciéndole pucheros.

-Bueno…-Luna le contó casi todo el sueño, excepto la parte en la que se queda sola en el salón pensando en Neville.

-¡VA-YA!- exclamó Ginny emocionada cuando Luna hubo acabado- Yo quiero tener un sueño así. Con que Theo ¿eh?.¿Ese es el nombre del hombre de tus sueños?- preguntó riéndose.

-¡Ginny!- Luna sentía cómo se sonrojaba por momentos- ¡Sólo ha sido un sueño!

Aunque ella en realidad no pensaba así. Sí, parecía que había sido un sueño, pero ese muchacho tenía que existir de verdad. Lo había sentido a su lado, había hablado con él…Simplemente le parecía ridículo que no existiera.

-Bueno- concluyó Ginny- si tú lo dices…¡Por cierto! Te perdiste la fiesta de ayer.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué tal os fue?

-Nos lo pasamos genial. Sobre todo Zabini, no le vimos ni un pelo en toda la noche. Ron y Romilda tampoco aparecieron mucho, pero ya sabes como son- comentó con una pícara sonrisa en su cara- Pero hay algo más. Harry me contó algo que no olvidaré nunca…-comenzó la pelirroja con su habitual sonrisa

_**Flashback**_

_El local que eligieron para pasar la noche era una discoteca muggle que había en el pueblo. La música sonaba a todo volumen y había unas cuantas parejas en la pista de baile dándolo todo, entre ellas Pansy y Alex, al cual su novia había obligado a acompañarla contra su voluntad.. Zabini se había escabullido al principio de la noche y ahora estaba en el centro de la pista con una rubia universitaria. El resto estaba en una mesa hablando mientras bebían cerveza. _

_**PLAY TRACK**_

_De repente la música cambió a una balada lenta y Draco se levantó ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione._

_-¿Bailamos?_

_-Pero…Draco-empezó la castaña sonrojándose- yo no se bailar…_

_-Será un placer enseñarte- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa._

_Al verlos moverse en la pista como uno sólo Ginny sintió una pizca de envidia. Unos segundos después, y ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja, Harry se levantó y le dijo:_

_-Ginny ¿te apetece bailar?_

_-Harry no hace falta, a ti no te gus…_

_-Shhh- le interrumpió poniéndole el dedo en los labios- Insisto._

_Juntos empezaron a deslizarse entre la gente. Ginny sentía cómo Harry la acercaba hacia él y la manejaba por la pista. Ella se dejaba llevar mientras una sensación de comodidad de adueñaba de ella_

_-Vaya Harry- comentó impresionada- no lo haces nada mal._

_-La verdad es que para la boda de tu hermano bill recibí algunas clases de baile con Ron – confesó Harry sonrojándose- pero como no tuve la oportunidad de bailar contigo no las pude poner en práctica- añadió con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia._

_La música seguía sonando y cada vez sus cuerpos estaban más unidos. Poco a poco Harry se fue acercando al oído de Ginny y le susurró:_

_-Desde la boda te eché en falta en todo momento. Cada día tenía la tentación de aparecerme en tu casa para ver cómo estabas, y cuando oí lo de tu castigo en Hogwarts yo…._

_-Pero Harry- le interrumpió Ginny-Todo eso ya ha pasado. Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros y no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos_

_-Lo sé, pero lo que yo quería decirte es que- continuó el gryffindor- desde la guerra de Voldemort, desde que te vi entre toda la gente que observaba mi cuerpo, sé que eres la mujer de mi vida, y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días._

_-Oh, Harry…-Ginny no tenía palabras para expresar cómo se sentía. Notaba cómo unas lágrimas de emoción le caían por la mejilla. _

_Harry se acercó a ella poco a poco y la besó con dulzura. Ginny respondió a aquel beso con pasión, como si fuera el único, y acabaron la canción abrazados en la pista. Como uno sólo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Woow-dijo Luna-Vaya, Harry no es tan poco romántico como pensamos todos.

-No, desde luego que no-dijo Ginny riéndose- pero es mío. Tú tienes a Theo.

-Ni siquiera existe-suspiró la ravenclaw

-Venga Luna, no te rindas. Algún día aparecerá un Theo real y serás tan feliz como anoche en tu sueño. Ya verás como tengo razón-terminó la otra antes de salir del cuarto

¿Y si ginny tenía razón?¿Encontraría algún día a su Theo real?

En una habitación oscura se oían pasos

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-murmuraba una y otra vez Neville Longbottom mientras iba de una punta de su habitación a otra.

Desde luego lo que había hecho anoche no ayudaba mucho para reconquistar a Luna…

_**Flashback**_

_La película era algo aburrida pero con la oscuridad no necesitaba excusas para mirar a Luna sin disimulo. De repente notó la mano de Parvati agarrando su brazo._

_-Psss Neville- le susurró al oído- Tengo un nuevo libro de herbología que a lo mejor te interesa ¿te vienes?_

_-Eh..vale-contestó sorprendido- ¿Te importa si te dejamos sola Luna?- añadió mirando a la rubia._

_-No, no pasa nada-contestó la ravenclaw sonriendo- Vayanse no me importa._

_-Esta bien…_

_La habitación de Parvati era compartida con Romilda y tenía ropa esparcida por todas partes._

_-Mi compañera- se excusó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco- Siéntate en el sofá para poder hablar cómodos._

_-Pero…-empezó el otro confuso._

_- No te he pedido que vengas para ver el libro de herbología- le interrumpió la otra- En realidad quería hablar de nosotros, de lo nuestro. Últimamente estamos juntos todo el día y la gente ya va por ahí diciendo que somos novios Neville, y yo me pregunto ¿y por qué no?_

_-Eh…pues no sé- contestó sorprendido por la pregunta._

_-¡Exacto!, tenemos muchas cosas en común y nos lo pasamos genial juntos. Sinceramente creo que haríamos muy buena pareja…_

_Mientras decía esto, Parvati iba acercandose a Nevillepoco a poco hasta que sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban. Fue ella la que dio el primer paso juntando sus labios con los del Gryffindor el cual se quedó en blanco sin saber que hacer ante el beso de la otra. Sin embargo pronto se encontrá respondiendo a aquel beso. Se sentía cómodo y bien con ella pero no era cómo cuando besaba a Luna._

_-¿Ves?-dijo Parvati de repente interrumpiendo aquel beso- Piénsatelo y me dices._

_-Va..vale-balbuceó él_

_**Fin flashback**_

La noche del 31 alquilaron un salón en un hotel con vistas a las montañas y disfrutaron de la fiesta, sobre todo Zabini, el cual borracho hasta la cabeza le tiró los tejos a todas, incluida a Luna. Sin embargo ella no paraba de pensar en el sueño de aquella noche. El 2 por la mañana todos volvieron en el traslador al despacho de la profesora McGonnagall.

-Bien chicos- comenzó la directora- son los señores Blue, Longbottom, ,Malfoy, Potter, Weasley y Zabini , y las señoritas Granger Lovegood, Parkinson, Patil, Vane y Weasley ¿no?- añadió echándoles un vistazo- Espero que hayan pasado unas agradables vacaciones juntos. Pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios.

-Gracias profesora McGonnagall-murmuraron antes de salir del aula.

Todos se fueron separando para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes. Cuando Luna ya llevaba un rato caminando oyó detrás suya:

-¡Espera Luna!- Era Alexander Bleu, el prefecto de su casa-Te acompaño hasta la sala común.

-Lo siento Alex- murmuró Luna sonrojada- me había olvidado que eras de Ravenclaw.

-No pasa nada- dijo el prefecto con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te han parecido los Alpes?

-Me han encantado, me lo he pasado genial y tu?

-Muy bien, cada día Pansy está más cariñosa conmigo- comentó ruborizándose-Pensaba que tú y Neville acabaríais juntos tras las vacaciones.

-¡Huy no! Yo creo que él está con Parvati. Sólo hay que verlos.

En ese momento entraban en la sala común de los tejones.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuese tú- terminó el otro antes de irse a su habitación-Adiós Luna.

Pero eso era imposible, ella y Neville no habían hablado desde la primera noche en la mansión Malfoy. A ella le daba la sensación de que la había estado evitando pero no le iba a decir nada.

En la cena se sentó en su sitio habitual en la gran mesa del comedor y miró a la mesa de los profesores. Sin embargo vió algo que le llamó la atención.

En la mesa estaba esperando un alumno al que no veía muy bieno por la oscuridad.

La directora se subió al atrio para hablar con los alumnos por lo que todo el colegio se sumió en un profundo silencio para escucharle.

-Queridos alumnos, antes que nada darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones!. Espero que hayan disfrutado de ellas y vengan preparados para el comienzo de un nuevo año. Después de esto, me gustaría comunicarles que va a haber una nueva incorporación en lo que queda de curso. Hace tres años estaba en Hogwarts pero se fue a estudiar a Dumstrang y ahora vuelve: ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Theodore Nott!

En ese momento una luz iluminó la cara de un muchacho alto de pelo castaño y piel pálida.

Luna sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón y la mente se le quedaba en blanco en ese momento. Ante sus ojos estaba el chico de su sueño y con el que llevaba fantaseando todas las vacaciones desde aquel día.

Era real

Se llamaba Theo.

Y se quedaría en el colegio hasta el final de curso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.

_TACHAN!_

_Dejen sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado! Besos a mis lectores ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Volví!_

_He tardado menos en escribir este capi de lo que tenía pensado porque estoy super liada pero haré lo que pueda con el siguiente._

_**Pao: A mí tambien me cae mal Parvati pero hazme caso, no es de las peores en este fanfic **_

_**Emily: Gracias! Me alegro que te encante esta pareja, son los mejores. Espero que este capi tnbn te guste. besoss**_

_**Fer y Cori: Jajajaja a pesar de mil exámenes he sacado tiempo para escribir :DDDA**_

_Otra cosa, me he dado cuenta de que en el otro capi, al link le faltaba poner __www .youtube_

_besos_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Luna seguía en estado de shock mientras la voz de la directora sonaba…

-..Como ya ha estado antes en Hogwarts volverá a su casa de entoces :Slytherin!-se oyó una gran ovación desde la mesa de las serpientes- y cursará séptimo curso.

"Ni siquiera tiene mi edad"-pensó abatida. Sólo lo vería en el comedor y con algo de suerte en los pasillos. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Ginny. La pelirroja no paraba de señalar al recién llegado histérica pero Luna le dijo con la mano que ya hablarían luego. Siguió buscando al Slytherin en su mesa y lo encontró caminando hacia Draco mientras este le gritaba:

-¡EH Theo! Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

-¡Sí sí!-secundaron Zabini y Pansy.

"Así que Draco lo conoce…a lo mejor lo presenta al grupo y se integra"-pensó Luna esperanzada.

Unas manos que golpeaban con fuerza su espalda la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡LO HAS VISTO!-gritó Ginny mientras la zarandeaba- ¿Es él verdad?¡Luna eres vidente! Quiero que me lo presentes ¡ya!

-Llevas así toda la cena-intervino Harry- tú sabes de qué habla…¿no Luna?

-Pues…

-¡Tú a callar Harry!-le interrumpió Ginny-Además te da igual…

-Esto Ginny…-empezó Luna-¿Podemos hablar?¿A solas?-añadió mirando a Harry, el cual puso los ojos en blanco y salió hacia la puerta del comedor en busca de Ron.

-¿Y bien?-la pelirroja se veía enfadad por haberle quitado a su novio.

-Pues para empezar sí es él, pero…

-LO SABÍA!-gritó Ginny de repente- ¿Vas a quedar con él no?

-Pero…-continuó Luna- No pienso hacer nada al respecto. Es imposible que él también soñara lo mismo.

-¿¡Pero tú estás loca!. El hombre de tus sueños, literalmente-añadió exagerando la palabra- está aquí, y tú ¿no vas a hacer nada?

-No-respondió secamente.- Nunca ha pasado nada parecido y no quiero seguir siendo la rara diciéndole: ¿sabes? Tuve un sueño en el que casi nos besamos y me enamoré de ti…No Ginny, no quiero que me envien a San Mugo así que tú no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ¿entendido?

-De de acuerdo- Ginny nunca había visto a su risueña amiga enfadada y definitivamente no le gustaba así…

Tras escuchar esto, Luna salió corriendo del comedor los jardines donde iba después de comer. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo que leía siempre que necesitaba recuperar el ánimo.

En el castillo habían hecho un jardín lleno de flores coloridas en honor a los muertos por la guerra. Al lado de las margaritas había un columpio lo suficientemente grande para tres personas en el que Luna le gustaba sentarse.

Ya estaba llegando cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba vacío . Un muchacho de pelo castaño estaba con una cosa en los oídos y los ojos cerrados recostado en su columpio. Daba la sensación de que estaba dormido.

Theodore Nott no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella se había dado la vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

-¡Eh tú!- Luna se giró sorprendida de que le llamara- ibas a sentarte aquí ¿no?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no quiero molestar. Ya busco otro sitio.-contestó Luna ruborizándose. Era la primera vez que oía la voz de Theo, y a pesar de ser un sueño, tenía la misma voz grave y profunda que aquella noche.

-No, siéntate aquí-sugirió la serpiente para sorpresa de Luna- hay sitio de sobra.

-Gra-gracias- Luna sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas pero avanzó hacia el columpio con paso decidido y se sentó junto a él.

Al abrir el libro, las letras escritas en él carecían de significado para ella. Le era imposible concentrarse en el libro con Theo al lado.

-Bellis perennis- Comentó Theo de repente. Cuando Luna alzó la mirada, vió que el chico se había incorporado de su sitio y estaba mirando la portada de su libro con curiosidad- ¿Estás haciendo un trabajo de las margaritas para herbología?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Luna no se lo podía creer. Muy poco gente sabía que ese era el nombre que usaban los muggles para nombrar a las margaritas comunes, pero mucho menos se lo hubiera esperado de un Slytherin de sangre pura.

-En realidad no es un libro de flores precisamente- comenzó algo avergonzada- Trata de una muchacha que se enamora de un jardinero, el cual le deja margaritas todas las noches en su ventana porque no se atreve a declararle sus sentimientos. Me lo regaló mi madre antes de morir y…-pero se interrumpió al ver que se estaba enrollando demasiado- Perdona, tengo que estar contándote un rollo increíble.

- Para nada. Yo también perdí a mi madre de pequeño así que se apreciar bastante las cosas que me regaló antes de irse-Theo no dejaba de sorprender a Luna cada vez que le decía algo- Además la historia es muy bonita. Cuando lo termines podrías dejármelo- Acabó con su perfecta sonrisa.

-Sí claro…por cierto- añadió la chica- ¿tú que estás haciendo? –le preguntó mirando el extraño aparato que estaba usando.

-Pues es un reproductor de música muggle.-Luna lo miró extrañada. No era muy común que un Slytherin tuviera cosas muggles- Ellos los usan para escuchar la música que les gusta en cualquier lugar. ¿Quieres..?-le preguntó tendiéndole una de las cosas que tenía en el oído.

-¿Qué es?¿Por qué los metes en tu oído?-le preguntó con curiosidad la ravenclaw.

-Se llaman auriculares-contestó divertido-Venga ya verás…

Luna se los colocó y empezó a sonar la música. Se oía una guitarra y después entró la batería. Justo entoces oyó una voz masculina que empezaba a cantar. Escuchar esa melodía le producía un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Nunca antes había oído esa canción, pero le encantaba.

-Me gusta ¿quién es?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues…no son las brujas de Macbeth-comentó riéndose. Pero al ver que Luna ponía los ojos en blanco continuó rápidamente.- Bueno es un grupo de msica muggle. Verás cuando el Ministerio de magia detuvo a mi padre por ser mortífago por fin pude ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Tuve un arranque de rebeldía, me compré un piso en Londres muggle y empecé a vivir como tal- al ver la cara de asombro de la rubia tuvo que hacer una pausa porque no podía parar de reirse- Sí, un muggle señorita. Así descubrí su música. Debajo de mi casa había una tienda de discos. Son cosas donde los muggles guardan su música. Y al oir el primero no pude dejarlo y me compré casi toda la tienda. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la dueña-añadió guiñándole un ojo- ¿Qié te parece? Soy todo un bicho raro.

-Yo tengo más fama de rara que tú Theo- dijo Luna todavía riéndose por la historia de la serpiente-Me llaman Lunática Lovegood.

-¡Qué estupidez!-exclamó Theo- Yo no creo que seas rara Luna. Y si así fuera da igual. Seríamos dos bichos raros que se divierten en un colegio lleno de gente normal y aburrida. Me gustas más así-terminó levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas. Se despidió bromeando- Hasta luego Lunática.

Pero Luna no llegó a contestar al chico. Estaba en las nubes y en su cabeza no paraba de sonar "Me gustas más así, me gustas más así…"

Desde luego Theo era el chico de su sueño.

Las tétricas mazmorras de Slytherin estaban llenas de serpientes en los sofás repartidas por grupos hablando con sus compañeros. Dos muchachas estaban charlando en voz baja para que nadie las oyera. Una de ellas tenía el pelo negro azabache y unos profundos ojos azules. Parecía guapa e inocente pero a través de esa superficialidad que la envolvía se escondía una persona bastante diferente. La otra chica no era tan guapa como la primera y era algo más ancha. Tenía el cabello castaño y escuchaba con atención a su amiga.

-¿Has visto al nuevo Millicent?-preguntó la muchacha pelinegra a su compañera- Es bastante guapo.

-Sí desde luego que lo es- contestó Millicent Bustrode tratando de recordar al chico del que hablaban- Pero Sheila, se veía muy callado y aburrido. No creo que esté buscando novia precisamente.

-¡Bah! Qué tontería, todos los chicos quieren una novia..- "Y más una como yo" pensó la slytherin con una sonrisa maligna.

Además Sheila Smith siempre consigue lo que quiere.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_TACHAN!_

_¿Qué os parece Sheila? He decidido inventármela para la historia ^^_

_Intentaré subir pronto el próximo capi. Dejen sus reviews!_

_Me encanta ver que la gente me lee xDDD egocentrismo al poder!_

_Besos a todos_

_Nyssad_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Desde su ventana había impresionantes vistas al gran jardín de flores de Hogwarts, y podía verlos perfectamente. No se explicaba por qué se reían tanto…¿qué tenía ese chico para divertirla de esa forma?

Neville sentía cómo una mezcla de celos y frustración se iba apoderando de él. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de alumnos hablando de lo que harían al día siguiente en hogwarts. Por fin era viernes, y como todos los sábados, los de sexto y séptimo año podían pasarse el día en el pueblo si les apetecía. Entre todo el montón de gente, cuatro serpientes caminaban hacia el gran comedor conversando.

-Oye Theo, ¿y cómo es que volviste después de tanto tiempo en Dumstrang?-Pansy porque volvía para un sólo curso.

-Pues…-empezó el muchacho algo nervioso- yo…

-¿Por las chicas verdad?-le interrumpió Zabini guiñándole un ojo- sólo de imaginarme un colegio sin ellas me entran escalofrios..AH!-se quejó al recibir una patada en la espinilla de la chica.

-¡Calla Zabini!-le dijo enfadada- Deja que hable.

-Bueno pues…-prosiguió Theo- fue por mi padre.

-Te entiendo- intervino Draco- Yo al principio me hice mortífago por el mío, pero no le veía ningún sentido la verdad. Solo pude rectificar al fina…-acabó un tanto avergonzado.

-En realidad nunca me hice mortífago ¿ves?- le dijo enseñándole el antebrazo.-Le dije a mi padre que quería centrarme en mis estudios para ser mejor mortífago en el futuro, una excusa tonta, pero el caso es que se lo creyó. Sin embargo me dijo que no podría continuar por Dumbledore y que me mandaría a Dumstrang.

-Pero en ese caso podrías haber venido el año pasado ¿no?- intervino Pansy-Dumbledore ya había muerto.

-El caso es que el año pasado no fui al colegio.

-¿¡QUÉ!- exclamaron los tres slytherin a la vez.

-Me tomé un año sabático- comentó divertido al ver la expresión de sus tres amigos.-Mi padre llevaba un año desaparecido por lo del ministerio , por lo que pasó con Potter y sus amigos- aclaró-así que me fui a viajar por Estados Unidos y este año decidí que echaba de menos Hogwarts…y aquí me veis.

-Wow,- exclamó Pansy-vaya eras todo un aventurero. Tendrías que haberme secuestrado para llevarme contigo- terminó con una coqueta sonrisa.

- Ejem ejem ¿quién tendría que haberte llevado a dónde?- se oyó una voz por detrás.

Alexander Bleu salió del aula de pociones acabando delante de su novia con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada .

-Eh…bueno…yo…no iba enserio- a Pansy se le atragantaban las palabras del susto.

-Es broma cariño-dijo Alex riéndose al ver la expresión de la chica- ¿nos vamos?- preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Pansy abalanzándose sobre él- nos vemos en el comedor chicos.

Mientras los dos se alejaban Draco se paró en seco y exclamó:

-¡Mierda, se me había olvidado! Me va a matar. Chicos me voy a por Hermione a la torre de astronomía, ¡Hasta luego!-añadió mientras salía corriendo.

-Vaya con estos dos ¿eh Nott?- exclamó Zabini- Siempre nos dejan sólos.

-Sí ya ves- comentó Theo- menudas excusas…¡Huy! Perdona..-excamó al chocarse con una chica.

A Sheila Smith se le habían caído todos los libros, pero antes que Theo pudiese hacer nada, Zabini se agachó a recogerlos.

-Ya te ayudo yo preciosa- se adelantó la serpiente con una sonrisa pícara.

-No hace falta…-empezó algo molesta Sheila porque fuera él quien los recogiesen, pero al ver que no paraba no pudo reprimirse más.-¡Que he dicho que me djes!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué coño te pasa?- le gritó Theo viendo a su pobre amigo, el cual se había quedado en estado de shock en el suelo.-¡Él sólo quería ayudarte estúpida!- El chico sentía cómo su genio se iba apoderando de él, por lo que decidió salir de allí antes de cometer ninguna tontería- Vamos Blaise.

-S.s.s.sí- se había quedado impresionado "Vaya-pensó- Nott tiene un genio de mil demonios.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó Draco con el grupo en la puerta-Estamos hambrientos.

-Hemos tenido un desagradable encuentro con Sheila Smith- comentó Zabini aún con el asombro por la actitud de su amigo.

-Odio a esa arpía- exclamó Pansy apretando los puños- Que suerte tienes de no compartir cuarto con ella, no sabeis cómo…

Pero tuvo que interrumpirse ante la llegada de Luna y Ginny.

-¡Harry!- gritó la pelirroja lanzándose a los brazos de su chico.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Luna sonriendo como nunca, luego echando una ojeada encontró a quien buscaba- Hola Theo.

- Hola Luna- la chica le hacía cambiar de humor y sentirse bien, a pesar de que sólo la conocía de unas horas.

-¿Vosotros os conocíais ya?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a ellos.

-Bueno…pues- empezó Luna

-Nos hemos encontrado en el jardín de las flores y nos hemos quedado hablando- terminó Theo por ella sonriendo- ¿no es así Luna?

-Eh…sí- la chica empezaba a ponerse roja de vergüenza.

-Luna, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le susurró Ginny al oído- ¡Ahora!

Pero antes de que se la pudiera llevar a alguna parte Neville y Parvati hicieron su entrada en el Gran Comedor cogidos de la mano mientras la choca daba saltitos e emoción.

-¡Patil por merlin!- exclamó Romilda- pareces un conejo, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-Chicas ¿a que no sabéis qué?- preguntó la gryffindor- ¡Neville y yo estamos saliendo!

_**Flashback**_

_En la sala común de los leones Parvati y Demelza hablaban de los deberes que les habían puesto, cuando Neville se acercó hacia ellas algo colorado._

_-Esto…Parvati ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Claro- Parvati se levantó del sillón para ir a otro con el gryffindor- Ahora vuelvo Demelza, ¿y bien?- le preguntó cuando ya estaban a solas._

_-Bueno…estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste- empezó poco a poco- y…quieres salir conmigo?_

_Parvati se quedó mirándolo sorprendida pero no tardó en reaccionar, acercó su boca al oído del muchacho y le susurró:_

_-Por fin entraste en razón…_

_-He de admitir que soy un poco lento- comentó el chico antes de mover la cabeza para besarla._

_Sin embargo, aunque se estuviera besando con una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a cierta rubia risueña…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¡Enhorabuena chicos!- Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar ante la sorprendente noticia , y poco a poco todos la fueron inmitando.

Sin embargo Luna no se movía. Tampoco se daba cuanta del brazo de GInny agarrándola para llevársela a otro lugar.

Lo más triste es que creía que lo había superado con lo de Theo, pero en el fondo seguía enamorado de él.

Iba a ser una semana muy larga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_GRACIASS!_

_**Pao Malfoy: Sí que es un sueño, digamos que uno muy especial, pero como sale más adelante no te voy a contar nada más para no estropearte la sorpresa**_

_**Fernando: Te habrás reído (espero) con una de las palabras que he puesto xDDD**_

_Llevo toda la semana liadísima de examnees y bueno acabo de tener uno de química y esto fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza xDD ais que porfavor no me tiren piedras ya que no me senti muy inspirada al hacerlo y encima me salio corto xdd_

_El proximo lo hare mas relajada._

_¿Qué les pareció lo de Neville y Parvati? Espero que les haya gustado :DD_

_REVIEWS_

_REVIEWS_

_REVIEWS_

_Besos a todos_

_**Nyssad**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_En _**PLAY**_ poner_

_Here comes the sun- The Beatles._

**POV. Theo.**

Luna parecía encontrarse mal, pero había empezado a ponerese así justo después de la noticia ¿sería por eso? ¿Había tenido que ver con lo de Neville y Parvati?

Mientras me acercaba a ella pude ver como su amiga le acariciaba los hombros como para darle ánimos. Que raro…

-¿Luna estás bien?- me aventuré a preguntarle.

-Sí, claro Theo- pero se le notaba que me estaba mintiendo. Sólo había que ver lo pálida que estaba…-Pero no tengo hambre…me voy a mi cuarto.

-Te veo mañana en Hosmeade ¿no?

-No creo…no me apetece ir. Adios Theo.

-Adiós…-Definitivamente la noticia le había afectado. Hasta hace dos minutos estaba tan risueña como en el jardin pero ahora…

Muerto de curiosidad me acerqué a la pelirroja.

-Esto…Ginny ¿no?-le pregunté algo indeciso, pero al ver cómo asentía con la cabeza me lancé a confirmar mis sospechas- Neville y Luna tuvieron algo ¿no?

- Sí que eres agudo Nott- me respondió sonriendo- Cortaron hace mucho y tampoco estuvieron tanto tiempo…pero algo quedó. Sinceramente creí que volverían justos. No me lo explico…-acabó con gesto de contrariedad.

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan- intenté mostrarme indiferente encogiendome de hombros- Chicos me voy a dormir, se me han quitado las ganas de comer…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Nott? A lo mejor necesitas un guia…-me dijo Zabini con su afilada lengua.

-Adiós- me apresuré a decir saliendo hacia las mazmorras.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar y aun tenía en la cabeza ese estúpido encontronazo con Smith.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La nieve cubría los alrededores de Hogwarts, por lo que para ir a Hosmeade darían un agradable paseo por el camino nevado.

El grupo de chicos estaba casi al completo. Sólo se notaban dos ausencias.

-¿Dónde están Nott y Lovegood?- preguntó Alex al llegar. Ya casi se iban, y si llegaban tarde no tendrían mesa libre en las tres escobas- Se están retrasando - murmuró mirando el reloj.

- Luna me dijo que no iba a venir- intervino Ginny- pero Theo…

-…Vendrá luego- acabó Zabini- Se había quedado dormido y me dijo que no le esperáramos asi que…¿nos vamos?

Los 10 se pusieron en marcha para el pueblo dejando atrás el castillo.

Cuando levantó la vista del periódico se dio cuanta de que el comedor estaba casi vacío. Probablemente fuese la única del castillo que no se había ido a Hosmeade dos horas antes. Pero aún quedaba todo el día ¡. Tras "hacer" los deberes, Luna estaba tan aburrida que decidó dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo. En el camino que llevaba a la salida se encontró a Hagrid en un coche tirado por therstralls. Siempre le habían gustado esas criaturas así que se acercó a saludar.

-Hola profesor Hagrid.

-Luna te he dicho mil veces que fuera de clase soy solo Hagrid, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el simpático guardabosques – Imaginaba que estarías en el pueblo con los demás.

-Bueno. En realidad yo…

-Bah! Da igual- le interrumpió el profesor- Anda sube, yo voy para allá- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Pero…- pensándolo mejor ¿Y por qué no?- Está bien gracias prof…Hagrid.

Durante el viaje estuvieron hablando de los therstralls ya que a ambos les fascinaban esas criaturas por lo que el tiempo se le pasó volando hasta llegar al pueblo.

-Aquí estamos –dijo el semigigante.

-Gracias Hagrid- se había ahorrado mucho tiempo y ahora podría buscar a los chicos en las tres escobas ya que seguramente seguirían ahí.

-No hay de qué- contestó el guardabosques sacudiendo su gran mano. Por cierto dile a tu padre que sigo esperando el _Quisiquilloso _¿vale?

-Será un placer- desde la guerra era uno de los periódicos más leídos por haberle sido fiel a Harry Potter.

-Hasta luego- y el coche se puso en marcha alejándose del pueblo.

Había muchas tiendas de camino a la taberna, por lo que Luna no pudo resistir meterse en alguna para echar un vistazo. George Weasley había abierto una nueva franquicia en el pueblo y por lo que Luna pudo ver se estaba haciendo con una fortuna porque había gente haciendo cola fuera para entrar. Pensó entrar luego cuando se hubiera vaciado.

Sin embargo hubo un escaparate que le llamó especialmente la atención. En la tienda de artículos muggles, había unos auriculares como los que llevaba Theo cuando lo conoció.

**PLAY**

Se metió para echarle un vistazo la música llegó a sus oídos. Era muy parecida a la que el Slytherin le había puesto y sonrió al recordarlo.

-Sabía que vendrías- oyó detrás suya. Se giró para ver quien era. Theodore Nott se encontraba frente a ella con esa postura elegante y característica de un Slytherin. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera negra con un logo que parecía de un grupo de música. Ese color le quedaba bien, le daba un toque…sexy. Luna notó como se ruborizaba por momentos.

-En realidad yo…en un principio no iba a venir.

-Ya, ero aquí estás- dijo la serpiente con su gran sonrisa.

-Yo…vi tus…bueno unos auriculares parecidos a los tuyos y me acerqué a echar un vistazo.

-Ven- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia- quiero enseñarte algo. Luna la cogió temblorosa y vio cómo la guiaba a una sala en la trastienda.

-¡Tachán!-dijo Theo extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados- Este es mi santuario.-Las paredes estaban cubiertas de lo que parecían fotos cuadradas muggles. En algunas salían un grupo de personas y en otros solamente un nombre. Luna pudo ver algunos como "Metallica" o "REM"

-¿Qué son?- preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

-¡Discos!-exclamó Theo- Y yo tengo todos. Me faltaban algunos pero hoy he conseguido completarme colección- concluyó sonriendo y señalando una bolsa llena en la esquina.

-Wow. Son muchísimos –dijo impresionada.

-Lo se, si quieres te regalo uno.

-Yo no se cómo se usan- confesó algo avergonzada

-Mira- le dijo señalando una caja negra- Eso es un tocadiscos, tienes que enganchar la pua con el disco y empieza a sonar la música. Un gran invento ¿no?

-Sí desde luego- Luna estaba alucinada con Theo. Nunca antes se le hubiera imaginado pensar que a un Slytherin le gustaran tantas cosas muggles.

Salieron de la tienda para ir a la taberna cuando de repente:

-Bueno bueno- se oyó la voz de Ginny detrás suya-Veo que te has dignado a venir sin decir ni mu. Muy bien Luna.

-¡Ginny!- exlamó la ravenclaw sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo digo- la gryffindor tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba con expresión de enfado- Así que te dignas a aparecer en el pueblo sin ni siquiera ir a las tres escobas a saludar a tu mejor amiga. Muy bonito, muy bonito.

- De echo- intervino Theo para sacarla del apuro- Luname estaba metiendo prisa para ir a veros pero yo la entretuve con mis cosas muggles.

Luna lo miro agradecida pero antes de poder decir nada Ginny siguió hablando

-Mmm…ya veo a quien tengo que echarle la bronca, anda vamos que nos están esperando.

La taberna de las tres escobas estaba repleta de gente, pero aun así los 12 tenían una mesa para ellos.

-Mirad quien ha decidido aparecer- dijo Zabini señalando a Theo y Luna- Ya pensaba que no vendrías Nott.

-Digamos que me entretuve de compras- dijo Theo señalando la bolsa y guiñándole el ojo a Luna.

-¿Con Lovegood?- preguntó Pansy divertida.

-En realidad nos encontramos de casualidad en la calle mientras que veníamos- mintió Luna disimuladamente.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir interrogándoles, Padma Patil llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Parvati Parvati!- gritaba como una histérica- Ah….hola chicos- continuó saludando al todos menos a Ron,al cual echó una mirada de asco. En seguida se giró para seguir hablando con su gemela- ¿Vas a venir al baile?

-¿Qué baile?- preguntó su hermana sentada encima de Neville.

-Pero si en navidad McGonnagall dijo que no iba a haber ninguno-repuso Pansy.

-Ya, pues según me he enterado va a haber uno antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, el último día. Pero sólo es un rumor, aún no lo han confirmado ningún profesor- acabó al final la ravenclaw.

-¡Que bien, un baile!- exclamó Romilda contenta- Ya sabes lo que te toca ¿no Ron?

-¡Pero yo no se bailar!-se quejó el pelirrojo desatando las risas de todos- Eh, Harry, tú calladito que tampoco sabes.

-Eso lo dirás por ti- dijo el pelinegro guiñándole el ojo a su novia.

-El que mejor baila es Draquito- intervino Pansy mirando a su compañero- ¿A que sí?

-¡Pansy!- exclamó el rubio asustado.

-¿Ah sí?- le preguntó Hemione levantando una ceja- Eso no me lo habías dicho.

-Granger ya se que es tuyo- continuó Pansy- pero me va a reservar un baile.

-¡Oye que yo también se bailar!- se quejó Alex fingiendo cara de enfado.

-Por eso lo digo- dijo Pansy haciendo que todos estallaran en risas.

A partir de ahí estuvieron hablando toda la tarde del baile de con quien iban a ir, de qué sería el tema, etc..

-Que pesados ¿eh?-le dijo Theo sentándose a su lado- No cambian de tema en ningún momento.

- Sí- corroboró la rubia riéndose- pero supongo que tienen razón unbaile es muy interesante.

- Yo también creo que son geniales- intervino Zabini- todo el rato a oscuras abrazado a una tía…

-Tú siempre piensas lo mismo…-dijo Theo poniendo los ojos en blanco- personalmente creo que los bailes son algo aburridos. La mitad de las parejas se dedican a bailar o a besarse si decir ni una palabra.

-Ahí está la gracia- concluyó Zabini saliendo del sitio con el resto.

-Entoces-empezó Luna mirando a Theo- ¿Tú no irás al baile?

-No se, depende de con quien- le dijo sonriendo.

Salieron del bar con todos y se fueron por el camino de vuelta al castillo. El tema de conversación seguía siendo el mismo y al llegar al colegio Luna ya empezaba a estar harta.

-Luna- le llamó Theo y con la mano le hizo un gesto para que se acercara ¡- Toma, esto es para ti- le ofreció una caja de cartón- Dentro hay algo que creo que te va a gustar. Abrelo cuando no te vea nadie

-Gra…gracias Theo- Luna no podía estar más contenta y el chico pudo ver como se le iluminaba la cara de ilusión- Es genial, estoy deseando saber qué es.

-Mañana me cuentas- le djo despidiendose en el Gran Comedor para cenar.

Durante la cena Luna estaba deseando llegar a su cuarto para abrir el regalo. La voz de Peggy Collins la sacó de su mente.

-¡Luna! Estás en las nubes, se quejó su compañera de cuarto- Te estaba preguntando qué es lo que llevas en la mesa.

-Ah, pues es un libro que he comprado en Hosmeade mintió escondiendo el regalo.

-¿En una caja? Sí que eres rara chica…

No pudo esperar al postre y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto para abrir el misterioso paquete.. Dentro de su habitación cogió la caja y sacó una nota de su interior

_He pensado que a lo mejor te gustan las canciones muggles que suelo escuchar. Ya me contaras ¡Disfrútalo!_

_Theo_

Envuelto en un papel dorado había un reproductor de música como el del chico pero en vez de negro, rojo. Al lado había un librito de instrucciones para usarlo por lo que lo cogió para echarle un vistazo.

Una vez que creyó que lo dominaba, cogió los auriculares y se los puso en el oído dándole al play. Una canción lenta en inglés empezó a sonar y tumbándose en la cama se quedó dormida soñando con cierto chico de pelo castaño y pálido….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Les gustó?_

_**livinginafairytale: gracias por todos tus reviews ^^ YA ves que he incluido a padma en este capitulo xd a mi tanbn me encanta Nott es tan mono :333**_

_**fernand: gracias por comentar!^^**_

_**Gracias tanbn a los que me siguen o me ponen como sus historias favoritas :DDDD**_

_Espero poder continuar pronto y ya saben:_

_REVIEWS_

_REVIEWS _

_REVIEWS_

_Besos!_

_Nyssad_


	6. Chapter 6

6

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la ventana. La luz fue iluminando la habitación azul de la casa Ravenclaw. Poco a poco Luna fue abriendo los ojos y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al notar que aún llevaba los auriculares puestos.

Su habitación estaba vacía, sorprendida miró el reloj y comprendió por qué : eran las 11 de la mañana. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a recoger todo mientras se imaginaba cómo la mataría Pansy. El día anterior en Hosmeade habían quedado en que harían un picnic si hacía buen tiempo, y el día no podía ser mejor. Se vistió deprisa sin fijarse en lo que se ponía y salió corriendo del cuarto.

En la sala común sólo estaban Ferry Boot y algunos alumnos de 7º estudiando para el EXTASIS, que ni siquiera la saludaron al pasar. Cuando creía que llegaría al Gran Comedor sin que los otros se percataran de su ausencia, una voz sonó por detrás suya:

-¡Luna!-era la inconfundible voz de Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja venía de la mano de su novio y seguida por su hermano. Luna se dio cuenta de que Ron parecía menos alegre que de costumbre, pero Ginny no le dejó tiempo para hacer preguntas- ¡Llevamos horas buscándote!¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno…yo…pues me…

-Da igual- le interrumpió la otra- Vete al comedor, Pansy estará por allí- y salió en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Harry- está algo estresada últimamente pero no quiere decirme por qué- se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica.

- Adiós Luna- se despidió Ron con la mano- Bonitos zapatos.

La chica miró a sus pies

-¡Oh no!- se había puesto un zapato rojo y otro azul. Rapidamente agitó la varita y con un hechizo cambió el color de uno.

Siguió el pasillo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor y suspiró aliviada al ver que no había nadie. Buscó una esquina y sacando los auriculares se sentó a escuchar música y esperar.

La torre de las lechuzas estaba llena de alumnos que aprovechaban el domingo para poner al día a sus familias. El estante de publicidad tenía muchos catálogos de pedido para escobas, dulces y todo tipo de cosas, pero el más solicitado era con diferencia el de _Sortilegios Weasley. _Tenía desde objetos que te salvaban la vida como los sombreros de invisibilidad hasta pastillas vomitivas. Pero a Sheila Smith no le interesaba nada de eso. Marcó una X en la casilla que quería y le entregó el papel con el pedido a su lechuza. Ya había dado el primer paso.

Hermione y Draco disfrutaban de la intimidad de la Sala de los Menesteres. Entre un montón de cojines el rubio acariciaba suavemente los bucles castaños de su novia que apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Herms, llevas todo el día distraída- a Draco no le había pasado inadvertido el que la gryffindor no dijera nada durante el desayuno- ¿te pasa algo?

- No, que va…- Hermione sacudió la cabeza levemente- sólo estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Ron ayer…

Draco se incorporó tan fueret que la chica casi se da con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Qué la comadreja qué?- el chico parecía algo alarmado- ¿No querrá volver contigo?

-¿Estás celoso?- Hermione parecía divertida ante la reaccion del chico. Pero al ver cómo se ponía se apresuró a aclararlo- No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es por algo que nos contó a Harry y a mí.

_Flashback_

_Cabeza de Puerco estaba repleta de gente y Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban haviendo grandes esfuerzos para salir de allí entre la multitud. Antes iban allí a disfrutar de la intimidad que les ofrecía el local, pero ahora era imposible. Desde que el camarero Aberforth Dumbledore se había dado a conocer como el hermano del famoso director, la clientela del pub había aumentado considerablemente._

_Los chicos habían ido a saludar al viejo camarero pero nada mas entrar tuvieron que dar la vuelta y salir por donde habían entrado. Además ya llegaban tarde a las Tres escobas, donde habían quedado con los demás_

_-¿Echas de menos a Draquito?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione con una mueca en la cara Alver como temblaba de frio. Harry y Ron seguían sin llevarse del todo bien con Draco, pero habían ido mejorando desde que descubrieron que tenían una pasión común: el Quidditch. De vez en cuando los tres quedaban en el campo y practicaban su deporte favorito. No era gran cosa pero gracias a eso ya no tenían ganas de matarse cada vez que se veían y siempre tenían un tema de conversación posible._

_-¿Y tu Harry? No veo Ginny por aquí- inquirió la chica sonriendo maliciosamente.. Luego se quedó mirando a RON- Seguro que está con Romilda ¿no?- pero se quedó algo chafada al ver que su amigo no se reía-¿Ron?_

_-En realidad…Romilda no va a avenir- murmuró el pelirrojo._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿No os va bien?- preguntó Hermione extrañada_

_-No nos va._

_-¿Qué?-Harryy Hermione se pararon en seco y se quedaron mirando fijamente a su amigo-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Yo….la jodi-dijo Ron mirando al duelo- Y ella cortó conmigo._

_-Habla con ella tío, seguro que volvéis- dijo Harry dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo._

_-Pero es que le hice mucho daño- su amiga se dio cuenta de que Ron se le enrojecían los ojos por momentos- No me dirige la palabra y yo…yo no se…_

_-Ron- musitó Hermione mientras se acercaba al chico para abrazarle-No te preocupes, todo tiene solución…_

_-No Herms, no la tiene…_

_Fin flashback_

-Y me esperaba algo así de la comadreja…-empezó Draco pensativo

-¡Draco!

-Perdona, de Weasley- se disculpó- su hermana me contó que tuvo una gran discusión con Romilda el otro día. Por lo visto se oía desde el gran comedor. Según me contó fue por algo de los ex que tuvieron. Tu amiguito no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Hablaste con Ginny?- preguntó Hermione impresionada.

-¿Quién es ahora la celosa?- dijo Draco levantando una ceja

-¡Al contrario!-replicó Hermione- me parece genial que hables con mis amigos, pensaba que no eran lo suficientemente cultos para ti…

-Bueno la chica Weasley es la única con la que se puede mantener una conversación decente- se excusó el chico.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo. Oyeron fuera una voz que gritaba:

-¡Draco, Granger! ¡Mas os vale aparecer ahora!Teneis trabajo!

-¡Mierda Pansy!- se quejó Draco- vamos Hermione, que nos va a matar.

Los chicos se levantaron y recogieron todo antes de salir de la secreta sala. Pero antes de poder escapar de la zona, Pansy los pilló infragantes.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó señalándoles- Sabía que estariáis ahí dentro escondidos- Theo, Alex y Zabini aparecieron detrás de la chica. Pero Pansy continuó sinn dejarles saludar- Theo…tú vas a buscar a los otros- el chico se encogió de hombros y salió hacia en Gran Comedor- Draco, Zabini…vosotros os vais a buscar un sitio fuera para comer- los chicos se puesieron en marcha antes de que pudiera ordenarles algo mas-Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos a la cocina contigo Granger, a buscar la comida.

Alex y Hermione se miraron resignados. Cuando a Pansy le tocaba organizar algo, siempre se ponía muy mandona.

Luna estaba tan entusiasmada y concentrada en la música que casi ni se dio cuanta de que alguien le quitaba el auricular del oido.

-Ya vero que te ha gustado- la chica se incorporó de un salto por la sorpresa . Theo se encontraba frente a ella vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza con sudadera y pantalones y su característica sonrisa- Hola.

-Eh…hola…El regalo me ha gustado mucho y…-Luna estaba muerta de vergüenza y quería que se la tragase la tierr en cualquier momento- y gracias.

-Oh, no hay de qué. La música la he elegido yo entera- Theo le guiñó el ojo-espero que te guste.

-Sí es genial, pero aún no la he escuchado entera…

-No hay pris- le dijo el hico y alargó la mano hacia ella- Tengo que buscar a los otros, vamos.

Luna titubeó un poco al ver la mano extendida, pero la cogió y siguió con él por los pasillos del colegio. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos se toparon con Harry, Ginny , Ron, Parvati y Neville.

-¡Hola chicos!- exclamó Ginny al verlos. Luna se dio cuanta de que estaba mirando a sus manos entrelazadas fijamente y se apresuró a soltarse de Theo.

-Luna, Nott- saludó Neville con el ceño fruncido. El último gesto de la rubia no le había pasado inadvertido.

-Hola a todos, Longbottom-Theo lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, pero se giró a los demás y continuó hablando- Pansy me ha dicho que os buscara. Seguidme.

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia las cocinas.

La zona del lago estaba repleta de gente que había tenido la misma idea que ellos por lo que Zabini y Draco no paraban de dar vueltas buscando un sitio en el que comer.

-¿Qué te parece lo que dijo Patil del baile?-preguntó Zabini de repente.

-Bien supongo…-Draco parecía algo confuso por la pregunta- Ose yo iría con Hermione claro…¿y tu?

-No se…

-¡Venga ya!-exclamó el otro- Tú nunca tienes problemas con estas cosas, eres todo un casanova…

-Sí ya- murmuró Zabini connuna sonrisa amrga en la cara- pero no creo que la persona con la que yo quiero ir venga conmigo…

Draco lo miró extrañado "No puede ser…-pensó- Ella no…fue hace mucho tiempo"

-¿No será…?-tanteó el muchacho.

-Sí.

-¿!PERO TU ESTAS LOCO O QUE TE PASA¡?- bramó Draco a su amigo- Ya le dijiste que no y le hiciste mucho daño sabes?

-¡YA! ¡pero he madurado!- replicó Zabini- Ella ha cambiado, todos hemos cambiado…!hasta tú Malfoy!

-Sí, pero eso no te da derecho a querer volver con ñas sabes que no puede ser-le dijo lentamente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Zabini- Está con Alex…

.-Ya…

Delante del cuadro del frutero Hermione y Alex charlaban mientras que Pansy con los brazos cruzados no dejaba de quejarse de la espera.

Al ver al grupo que llegaba, la chica no pudo contenerse.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó agitando el brazo- Vosotros-dijo señalando a los chicos- Coged las cestas de la comida. Vamos a ver que sitio han cogido estos inútiles- y salió dando zancadas en dirección al patio.

-Lleva así toda la mañana-suspiraron Alex y Hermione antes de salir detrás suya.

Por muy inútiles que los llamara Pansy, Zabini y Draco habían conseguido un sitio fantástico para el picnic.

A pesar de la cantidad de gente que había, los chicos les estaban esperando en una sombra se un arbol a orillas del lago. Todos se fueron animando entre cervezas de mantequilla y emparedados que les habían preparado los elfos.

-Oye Luna- inquirió Parvati llamando su atención-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo Nott y tú?

-Theo y yo no estamos saliendo- replicó Luna secamente "Además ¿a ti que te importa?"

-Ah…vaya es que se os veía tan juntos antes…-dijo la otra sonriendo- Me habré equivocado.

-Pues sí, te has equivocado- y sin decir nada más se levantó para sentarse junto a Ginny.

Esta estaba discutiendo algunas tácticas de quidditch con Ron y Harry por lo que se giró para ver quien estaba a su lado

Zabini le estaba contando a Theo cómo se había ligado a una chica en sus vacaciones, y éste último miraba a Luna suplicando su ayuda.

-¿Sabes Zabini=-intervino la chica- Deberías tratar mejor a lo que tú llamas "tus ligues"

-¿Perdona Lovegood?- se extrañó el slytherin al oir a la rubia.

-A veces eres un poco bruto- continuó Luna mientras Theo reía- tienes que ser un poco más considerado con ellas.

-¿Bruto?- exclamó Zabini fingiendo enfadarse- Lo tendré en cuenta- y con una sonrisa se despidio de ellos persiguiendo a aun grupo de chicas de 6º que acababan de pasar.

-Gracias- le dijo Theo cuando se hubo marchado.-Por cierto ¿Qué te parecieron las canciones?

-Oh pues me gustó mucho la de….

Se pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde comparando canciones hasta que empezó a atardecer y decidieron recoger todo.

Durante la cena los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados lo que habían hecho ese día.

Peggy Gates le estaba contando a Luna algo que le había pasado durante la comida cuando la directora se levantó para hablar en el atrio.

-Hoy tengo una noticia que daros- anuncio McGonagall- Como el baile de navidad tuvo qe ser cancelado por la reconstruccion de la escuela, el profesorado y yo decidimos aplazarlo. Pues bien, hoy he tomado la decisión de ponerlo justo antes de Semana Santa- se oyó una gran ovación por parte de las chicas y algunos resoplidos por parte de los chicos- Mañana colocaré un cartel informando del evento. Esto es todo.

A partir de ahí no hubo otro tema de conversación durante la cena.

Al dia siguiente aparecio un cartel en la sala comun de los Ravenclaw

_Estimados alumnos:_

_El baile tendrá lugar el día antes de las vacaciones. La asistencia se permitirá a partir de quinto curso aunque los menores podrán ir si tienes pareja de esa edad._

_La única condición que se impone, además de la túnica de gala, es que las alumnas serán las que elijan a su pareja y no al reves._

_Disfruten del día_

_La directora_

_Minerva McGonagall._

-¿Qué las chicas qué?- exclamó con temor Mandy Brooklehust al ver la nota. Y no era la única.A Luna le temblaban las piernas solo de pensarlos. Otro año más se quedría sin pareja.

Pero en otra sala común, un moreno miraba el cartel con satisfacción. Para ir con ella tendría que conquistarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tachán!_

_Pues eso es todo! No me d tiempo a mas con los examenes pero pronto acabaré y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado :DDD_

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por los que me has agregado a historias favoritas y ya saben…._

_REVIEWS_

_REVIEWS_

_REVIEWS_

_Besos a todos!^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Todos tenemos marcada alguna fecha en el calendario. Un día especial ya sea porque estamos deseando que llegue o todo lo contrario. Ese era el caso de Luna Lovegood, y su día ya había llegado. Aquel día esperado por muchos y temido por otros cuantos. El 14 de febrero, San Valentín. Y para su suerte sus compañeras de cuarto adoraban ese día. Había decorado la antes azul habitación con tonos rosados, flores y algún que otro globo con forma de corazón.

-12, 13…-Peggy Gates llevaba un rato contando sus tarjetas de San Valentin- 14, ¡15! 15 felicitaciones y una caja de bombones- exclamó agitando los regalos.

-Pues yo tengo un ramo con 20 rosas- presumía Rose Fraser- una por cada semana que llevo con Dean.

Amanda y Meredith empezaron a contar lo que habían recibido ellas cuando un grito de Peggy las interrumpió de repente.

-¡Mirad! Aquí debajo hay otra tarjeta- anunció sacándola- Y es para…¿!Luna!

La aludida levantó la cabeza y extendió un brazo con la mano abierta hacia Peggy

-Gracias

-Espera- le ordenó su compañera-¿quién te escribiría a TI por San Valentin?

-Yo tampoco me explico cómo te pueden escribir a ti- respondió Luna encogiendose de hombros- Supongo que son cosas que pasan…y ahora por favor…

Pero su compañera la miraba atónita sin decir nada al igual que las otras. Era la primera vez que Luna reaccionaba así. Normalmente los ignoraba o se le saltaban las lágrimas, pero hoy le había respondido.

-Sabes Lovegood?- En la mirada de Peggy había aparecido una pizca de malicia y Luna sabía que eso no aventuraba nada bueno- Creo que ya no me apetece leerlo. Te deseo suerte para encontrarla.

Y con un rápido movimiento de manos y antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo lanzó la carta por la ventana hacia el gran jardín del castillo perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

-Adios Lovegood- Peggy y Meredith se marcharon entre risas de la habitación pero Amanda y Rose se quedaron contemplando a Luna.

-Luna nosotras…

-No pasa nada, de verdad-Luna se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana- Voy a ver si encuentro la carta

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Rose se acercó hacia ella- Peggy se ha portado fatal contigo.

-No tenía ningún derecho a tirar tu tarjeta por la ventana- intervino Amanda.

-Tranquilas, vosotras no teneis la culpa- Luna seguía mirando por l ventana buscando la carta- Iros al comedor.

-Si necesitas algo avisanos ¿vale?-Luna la miró agradecida

Era la primera vez que sus compañeras de habitación le ofrecían ayuda y supo que nunca olvidaría ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Sheila Smith se paseaba por la sala común de las serpientes con un gran saco marrón en la mano.

-Tengo 50 felicitaciones- ya era la décima vez que lo decía y únicamente la escuchaba Millicent Bustrode ya que las otras tenían cosas más importantes que hacer-Por lo menos algunas recibimos mas de una tarjeta ¿eh Parkinson?

Pero Pansy dejó de escucharla media hora antes. Había recibido un bonito ramo de rosas y una carta preciosa de Alex. La semana anterior habín decidido que no se regalarían nada por San Valentín pero como siempre su novio no le había hecho caso. Sin embargo, había recibido algo más aparte de aquello. Una tarjeta rosa con serpientes estampadas y algo escrito en su interior

_Preciosa, antes que nada quiero que sepas que a mi no me van estas tonterías. Te he escrito esto para ver si dejas por fin al empollón de tu novio y sales conmigo como es debido. Me gustas desde hace mucho y nunca he dado el paso para decírtelo, pero eso va a cambiar este año. Estoy decidido a conquistarte y nena, creeme si te digo que acabarás en mis brazos._

_Tu sexy admirador secreto._

Al leerlo le entró la risa tonta un buen rato. ¿Acaso era una broma? Pero pronto se puso seria mirando a la carta con recelo. ¿Lo decía en serio? Pero ella estaba enamorada de Alex…¿no?

"Será mejor que hable de esto con Draco"-sentenció Pansy saliendo de la sala de las serpientes

-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny Weasley se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo. Tenía los mejores amigos, una familia maravillosa, estaba sacando unas notas buenísimas en sus exámenes….Y hoy se había dado cuenta de que también el novio perfecto.

Harry la había sorprendido esa mañana con una cesta en la mano y una invitación para ir al lago. En la puerta él le había puesto una venda en los ojos y ella se había dejado llevar.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Harry, esta es la tercera vez que me tropiezo!- Estaba muy nerviosa y no le gustaba ir a ciegas- ¿Cuándo me vas a quitar la maldita venda?_

_-Espera…ya casi estamos-Harry la paró de pronto- Aquí es- Ginny se quitó la venda y no pudo evitar que una exclamación de sorpresa saliera de su boca. Ante ella se encontraba una mesa de madera con dos sillas en un jardín lleno de rosas por todas partes. El jardín estaba cubierto por una fina carpa y en el centro de la mesa había una pequeña estufa para calentar el lugar._

_-Feliz San Valentín pelirroja- le susurró Harry al oído._

_Ginny se giró hacia él y sin decir nada lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. No se esperaba nada especial por ese día y esto era la mejor sorpresa que había recibido nunca._

_-Gracias Harry- le dijo cuando se separaron- me ha encantado ¿Pero cuándo…?_

_-Tu hermano me ayudó con la carpa-confesó el chico sonriendo- Y tu madre me mandó la comida._

_-Que calladito te lo tenías._

_-Quería que fuese una sorpresa- Harry la miró con sus profundos ojos verdes que a ella tanto le gustaban._

_-Pues lo ha sido- dijo Ginny atrayéndolo hacia ella para volverle a besas- Y me ha encantado…_

_Sin duda alguna, era una chica con suerte_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ya volvía hacia el castillo con Harry de la mano cuando este le sorprendió preguntándole:

-¿No es esa Luna?

Y así era. La rubia se podía ver a lo lejos buscando algo entre los arbustos.

-Eso parece…-Se suponía que las chicas habían quedado en 5 minutos para ir de compras- Voy a ver si necesita ayuda. Te veo en la comida- dijo dándole un rápido beso a su novio.

-Pero…

-¡Adiós Harry, te quiero!- y salió corriendo hacia los arbustos dejando a al chico con la palabra en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna llevaba un rato buscando la carta pero no aparecía. Había mirado entre los arbustos, las flores…pero nada.

-¡Eh Luna!- la voz de Ginny llegó a sus oídos. La pelirroja venía corriendo hacia ella -¿Qué haces?

-¡Ginny!-exclamó sorprendida- Pues…estoy buscando una carta que se me ha caído .

-Ah…¿has probado con el hechizo convocador?

"¡Claro! ¿Cómo no había caído?"-pensó avergonzada.

_-¡Accio carta!-_murmuró rápidamente con su varita. El sobre rosa llegó volando y se posó suavemente en su mano. Ginny se acercó hacia ella preguntando qué era- No estoy muy segura…

-¡¿Pues a qué esperas?-la pelirroja parecía entusiasmada- ábrelo de una vez.

Pero en el sobre no había ninguna carta larga ni nada parecido. Sólo había una tarjeta con forma de margarita que ponía: "Feliz San Valentín mi dulce flor" Nada más.

-Vaya…Que enigmático¿eh?- Ginny miraba la tarjeta con curiosidad.

-Pero casi nadie sabe que me gustan las margaritas…-pensativa volvió a coger la tarjeta-nadie…

-Bueno, a alguien se lo has tenido que contar ¿no?-Ginny se encogió de hombros y agarró a Luna del brazo-Vamos, ya llegamos tarde y las chicas nos van a matar.

Mientras corrían Luna repetía mentalmente un nombre que había aparecido en su cabeza: Theo

Hermione y Pansy esperaban en la cola para el traslador a Londres. A los alumnos de 6º y 7º curso le habían dado permiso para ir a comprar en la mañana por el baile de Pascua. Ya casi les tocaba y Luna y Ginny no aparecían. Justo cuando les iba a tocar, llegaron las chicas.

-¡Ginny, Luna!-exclamó Hermione sonriendo- Por fin llegais.

-Entoces ya estamos todas- intervino Pansy- Vamos hacia el traslador.

-¿Y Parvati?-Ginny echó un vistazo alrededor para encontrarla- ¿no viene?

-Ha decidido quedarse- Hermione se encogió de hombros- creo que ha quedado con Neville.

-¿Sus nombres señoritas?- les preguntó un funcionario del ministerio consultando una lista. Las chicas dijeron sus nombres y el mago les dio un reloj- Se activará en 30 segundos. A las 12 se activará de nuevo para volver. Buen viaje.

Las cuatro pusieron las manos en el traslador y pronto notaron la sensación de dar vueltas hasta aparecer en una céntrica calle londinense.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de que dejeis a una experta actuar- Pansy avanzó directa hacia un escaparate con muchos vestidos- esta tienda me encanta. A dentro!

Estuvieron una hora probándose vestidos de todo tipo y poco a poco se fueron decantando. Hermione escogió uno rojo de tirantes que se ceñía a su cuerpo y le favorecía gracias a su pelo castaño; Ginny escogió uno negro que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto y con un corsé ajustado hasta la cintura ; Pansy, uno verde, su color favorito, palabra de honor y que dejaba notar su espectacular figura.

Al final todas tenían un vestido menos Luna. Ya se iba a marchar de la tienda decidida a no ir al baile cuando Pansy le cortó el paso.

-¿A dónde ibas?- La chica alargó el brazo y le tendió una prenda azul marino- Toma, pruébatelo.

Intimidada por su tono de voz, Luna se fue al probador sin rechistar y se puso el vestido. No solía llevar ese tipo de ropa. Nunca se ponía vestidos tan ceñidos, tan cortos ni tan escotados. Pero tenía que admitir que Pansy llevaba razón. Se sentía guapa, de echo estaba muy guapa con ese vestido.

La cabeza de Pansy se asomó entre las cortinas-¿Ves? Te queda genial. Te lo llevas, dámelo.

Al salir del probador vio cómo en la caja Pansy discutía con Ginny y Hermione.

-No nos lo vamos a llevar- decía Hermione- son muy caros.

-Yo no me puedo permitir pagar esta barbaridad por un vestido- Ginny estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios intentando detener a Pansy.

-Pero es que no os va a costar nada- anunció Pansy haciendo que las otras se callaran- Yo pago.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todas. Luna se había unido a las otras dos para oir lo que había dicho la slytherin.

-Vamos, con eso compenso los años de burlas ¿no Granger?-le guiñó un ojo a la castaña.

Y para sorpresa de Ginny y Luna, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, le tendió el vestido y dijo:

-Con esto ya estás en paz Parkinson.

-Bien pues solo quedais Weasley y tú Lovegood- las dos le devolvieron los vestidos mirando atónitas todavía a Hermione- Genial, cóbrelo a mi cuenta- ordenó al dependiente sacando una brillante tarjeta dorada.

Después de comprarle unos tacones, las 4 chicas se fueron a dar una vuelta por Londres hasta que llegó la hora de volver a Hogwarts. El comedor estaba lleno de gente y en la mesa de Gryffindor los chicos las esperaban impacientes.

-Mirad quien se ha dignado a aparecer- bromeó Harry atrayendo hacia sí a su novia para besarla- Ya nos teníais preocupados.

-Hemos hecho algunas compritas- sonrió Pansy- por cierto Draco, ¿podemos hablar?- Alex los miró con el ceño fruncido mientras veía cómo se alejaba con el rubio.

La comida estuvo repleta de bombones y tartas con forma de corazón y las parejas estaban más cariñosas que nunca.

Al acabar todos estaban satisfechos con la comida y con ganas de pasar el rato a solas con sus parejas.

-Hola Luna- la saludó Theo acercándose a la chica- No te he visto esta mañana ¿qué has hecho?

-Me he ido de compras con las chicas- contestó sonriendo- ¿y tú?

-He estado paseando por el jardín y…- dijo sacando una bonita margarita del bolsillo-…he encontrado esto. Toma, para ti- continuó dándosela en la mano.

-Gracias- otra vez esa flor…¿podría ser.?

-Feliz San Valentín Luna- Theo se acercó hacia ella y la besó rozando sus labios brevemente con los suyos. Fue un beso rápido pero dejó a Luna plantada en el sitio viendo como el chico se alejaba.

Definitivamente aquel San Valentín no había sido como los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de nada, mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que el tiempo pasa volando y se me va la cabeza totalmente.

Se que el fic trata de Theo y Luna pero voy a hablar un poquito también de otras parejas que me encantan.

El baile se acerca y pronto sabreis por qué el sueño tenía tanto misterio…también aparecerá un personaje que seguro os suena ;DD

Un beso a todos los que me leáis y gracias a los que me poneis como su autor favorito o historia favorita.

Nyssad

PD: gracias Fer, Ariel, Emily y Waleej por vuestros comentarios y perdón por tardar tanto!


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Holaa, cuando ponga PLAY poner la canción de Oasis "DON'T LOOK BACK IN ANGER"

Theo caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hacia el gran comedor cuando oyó unos sollozos de la sala de música. Se asomó para ver quien era descubriendo a Pansy Parkinson en una esquina con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas. El chico se sorprendió de verla en ese estado, al fin y al cabo era la más fuerte del grupo, pero se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Lentamente alzó la mano y empezó a acariciar su pelo con suavidad.

-Pansy…¿Qué te ha pasado?-la chica alzó la cabeza y lo miró negando- venga, tranquila…seguro que te puedo ayudar.

-Es A-Alex- y se echó a llorar aun más fuerte que antes.

Theo siguió acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la chica- ¿Qué te ha hecho Alex?- Pansy volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llorosos antes de empezar a contar lo que había pasado.

Flashback

_Pansy se despidió de Draco después de enseñarle la tarjeta y volvió al comedor._

_-¿Qué te traes con él Pansy?- la pregunta de Alex la sorprendió._

_- Nada cariño, ya sabes que sólo somos amigos- intentó decirle aguantando la risa por la pregunta- ¿es que estás celoso ?- le preguntó sonriendo_

_- Pues sí. Estáis demasiado tiempo juntos - el chico seguía con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado- Te pasas todo el tiempo entre chicos Pansy._

_- Bueno , ya habrás visto a las chicas de mi casa ¿no?- Pansy empezó a subir el tono de voz a medida que hablaba- La que más, tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante._

_- Ya , pero tienes que entenderme- Alex también había empezado a subir el tono de voz.- O ellos o yo._

_-¿Esto es un ultimatum?- Pansy no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Le había dado a elegir entre él o sus amigos?_

_-Sí- la respuesta de Alex era muy clara y no tenía pinta de que fuera a ceder._

_-Muy bien- Pansy notaba cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero su orgullo le impedía ponerse a llorar delante de él por lo que se puso de pie y le dio la espalda- No puedo salir con alguien que no quiere que salga con mis amigos._

_-Entoces ya te estás buscando otra pareja para el baile porque esto es el fin._

_-Sí, hemos terminado- Y para no verle la cara Pansy siguió andando hasta meterse en el aula de música._

_**Finflashback.**_

-Vaya- suspiró Theo- no te preocupes. Miles de chicos hacen cola por ti. Si quieres puedo ir contigo-dijo sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

- No, no. Tú tienes que ir con Luna- Theo se puso rojo cuando Pansy dijo eso y se quedó mirándola confuso- ¿Qué cómo lo se? Te vi el otro día dándole la margarita- confesó sonriendo- Es una chica muy linda, ya verás cómo quiere ir contigo.

- Me lo tiene que pedir ella- sonrió Theo a su pesar- Pero no me cambies de tema…Podrías ir con Zabini ¿eh? Creo que aún no tiene pareja.

No había pensado en Zabini, pero últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y cada vez le caía mejor. Sería una buena pareja…

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamó levantándose- Gracias Theo- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta- Voy a decírselo.

Con una sonrisa Theo vio cómo se alejaba y salía del aula- Ahora me toca a mí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco y Zabini discutían en la sala común de las serpientes.

-Me ha pedido que identifique la letra Zabini ¡la letra!- gritaba Draco-¿y adivina de quien era?

-¿Pero ella lo sabe?- preguntó Zabini borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Pues claro que no!- Zabini volvió a sonreir. Draco estaba harto de que su amigo se lo tomara todo en broma- ¿es que te da igual?

-No, claro que no- pero al chico le había entrado la risa floja y no podía parar-por supuesto que no…

-¡Bah!- El rubio se levantó y dejó al moreno muerto de risa en el sillón- No te saldrá bien.

Sin embargo la risa no le duró mucho ya que nada más irse Draco, Pansy entró y se sentó en el sofá que el rubio había dejado libre.

-Parkinson- saludó Zabini con una inclinación de cabeza- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues…bueno acabo de cortar con Alex- la chica estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta del brillo de emoción que había aparecido en los ojos del chico- y me preguntaba si…en fin si vendrías conmigo al baile.

-Tendría que consultar mi agenda- bromeó su amigo.-Que no tonta, claro que iré contigo al baile.

-Genial, gracias Blaise- la chica lo abrazó y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Que no me saldría bien Malfoy?- Zabini sonrió mirando cómo la chica salía de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la comida Harry, Ginny y Ron discutían tácticas de Quidditch en la mesa Gryffindor y Hermione charlaba tranquilamente con Neville cuando oyeron un gritito de emoción que provenía de la entrada al Gran comedor. Era Parvarti que corría para abrazar a una chica recién llegada. Al rato Parvati regresó a la mesa con la chica detrás suya. Cuando vió quien era, Hermione se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y empezó a toser muy fuerte mientras Neville le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para que no se atragantase. Era la primera vez que veían a Lavender Brown consciente desde la gran batalla. Había cambiado mucho después del ataque que sufrió a manos del hombre lobo Greyback. Había crecido unos centímetros y se había dejado el pelo más largo que antes. Pero sobre todo se notaba lo pálida que estaba en comparación con el curso pasado.

-Hola chicos- dijo por fin Lavender tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Hola Lavender- Harry fue el primero en reaccionar de todos. -¿Cómo estás?- El chico aun se echaba la culpa por lo sucedido en la batalla y de vez en cuando iba a San Mugo a visitar a los heridos.

-Mucho mejor, gracias Harry- la chica sonrió al muchacho- Por lo visto llevo casi un año en coma y me he perdido muchas cosas. Ya me ha contado Parvati que vuelves a salir con Ginny, enhorabuena- la pelirroja la miró sonriendo- Y a ti también Hermione- la castaña se giró al oir su nombre- Me han contado que sales con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Menudo cambio ¿eh?

-Eh…si creo- la castaña estaba confundida por la repentina amabilidad de Levender. Seguramente había madurado como todos.-Ha cambiado mucho ultimamente. Ya lo verás.

- Ya, pero dicen que sigue igual de guapo ¿eh?- la chica le guiñó un ojo a la castaña la cual empezó a reirse afirmando con la cabeza- Bueno chicos, ha sido genial veros de nuevo pero tengo que ir a hablar con McGonnagal. Hasta luego.

Los chicos se despidieron de ella y comenzaron a hablar de lo que acababan de presenciar

-¡Menudo cambio!- exclamó Ginny cuando la chica se fue- Ahora parece hasta simpática y todo.

-Y que lo digas- intervino Hermione- Pensaba que me odiaba pero ya veis cómo me ha tratado. Aun sigo alucinando.

Ginny empezó a reirse por el comentario de la castaña y siguió hablando- Y ¿habéis visto que guapa está ahora? A lo mejor ya no te llamaría Ro-Ro- bromeó dándole codazos a su hermano.

-Cállate enana- Ron se levantó y salió del comedor dando zancadas. No había dicho ninguna palabra desde que había llegado Lavender.

-Voy a ver que le pasa- se apresuró a decir Harry saliendo en busca del pelirrojo

-¿Pero qué he dicho?- Ginny estaba un poco sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano, pero todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo como si nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mesa de los Slytherin la llegada de Lavender tampoco había pasado inadvertida.

- Vaya, creía que un ataque de Greyback era mortal- Comentó Pansy asombrada de ver a Lavender casi en perfecto estado.

- No siempre- intervino Draco- Hace dos años atacó a un Weasley y no le pasó nada grave. Según Hermione sólo cambió un poco su gusto por la carne cruda pero no se transforma ni nada.

- ¡Me aburro!-saltó Zabini de repente captando la atención de los otros dos- ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

- Sí por favor- intervino Theo- Estoy un poco perdido con todo esto por no estar en la batalla el año pasado.

- Está bien Zabini ¿de que quieres hablar?-preguntó Pansy desafiante.

- Pues por ejemplo de con qué vestido me vas a sorprender en el baile de mañana- Pansy se ruborizó completamente mientras Draco los miraba atónito.

-Espera ¿vosotros dos?-preguntaba el rubio sin creerselo-¿vosotros dos juntos? ¿Al baile?

- Muy bien Draquito- se burló Zabini- ¡Lo has pillado!

- Sí Draco- intervino Pansy- Pero sólo para el baile- aclaró- Es que Alex y yo hemos cortado esta mañana. Ya te contaré.

-Ya veo…bueno vamos a donde están los otros. Creo que nos están esperando en la entrada del comedor

Y los cuatro se levantaron en busca del resto del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la entrada del comedor los chicos intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer aquella noche ya que era viernes, cuando Theo intervino.

-Tengo entradas para un concierto, si os apetece…

-Los de 7º tenemos que estudiar para los EXTASIS- le interrumpió Pansy guiñándole un ojo al chico disimuladamente.

-Que mierda- se quejaron Zabini y Ron a la vez.

-Bueno, entoces sólo pueden ir Luna y Ginny- comentó Harry.

-De eso nada- intervino Ginny- Yo me quedo a vigilar que estudias- miró alternamente a Luna y Theo- Tendréis que ir vosotros.

-Entoces Luna…¿te parece bien?- preguntó Theo lentamente.

-Sí claro- la chica respondió en voz baja intentando disimular que en realidad le hacía mucha ilusión ir con él al concierto- Nos vemos- se despidió siendo arrastrada por Ginny- ¿A dónde vamos Ginny?

-A mi cuarto, claro- contestó la chica, pero al ver que la rubia ponía cara de no entender nada tuvo que aclarárselo- Te voy a arreglar para esta noche. Es tu primera cita tras cortar con Neville y no pienso dejar que vayas con cualquier pinta.

-¿Perdona?- Luna se paró en seco- Se vestirme yo solita Ginny.

-Ya , ya- Ginny movió la mano ignorándola- Venga que también vienen Hermione y Pansy.

En la habitación de la Gryffindor ya estaban las dos chicas esperándolas.

- Granger se encarga del pelo,- nada más llegar la slytherin se puso a dar órdenes- Weasley, tú del vestuario y yo del maquillaje. Lovegood, -continuó mirando a la chica- Siéntate porque esto va para largo.

Luna obedeció y se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación. La primera en ponerse manos a la obra fue Hermione. Como no le dejaban ponerse delante de un espejo, la chica no tenía ni idea de lo que la castaña estaba haciendo con su pelo. Hermione no dejaba de mover las manos entre su pelo utilizando el peine, algunas horquillas y pinzas y poniendo algunos detalles que la rubia no podía distinguir. A continuación Ginny le tendió unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta gris con tonos desgastados además de unas botas de tacón también negras y lo que parecía una chaqueta de cuero. A simple vista parecía que le quedaba bien pero aun no la dejaban mirarse en un espejo. Por último Pansy se colocó delante suya y empezó a hacer uso de sus expertas manos. Luna tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no le entrasen los polvos ni el rimel por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo la serpiente con ella.

-Y…ya esta- anunció Pansy. Lentamente levantó a Luna y la llevó a un espejo. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica a la que apenas conocía. Los pantalones se ajustaban a su figura e impedían que se notara lo flaca que era. La camiseta que le quedaba ligeramente holgada le daba un toque sexy, por no hablar de los tacones que además le añadían unos centímetros más de altura. Casi no reconocía su pelo, Hermione había conseguido maravillas con él. Las ondas de su pelo estaban muy definidas y su larga cabellera quedaba recogida en una coleta que le favorecía con la ropa que llevaba. Pero lo que más le costaba reconocer era su cara. Nunca se maquillaba y esta era la primera vez que se veía así. Tenía más color en su pálida cara y sus ojos resaltaban más su color azul provocando una bonita mirada. Le encantaba el resultado.

-Vaya…-no se le ocurría que decir- Gracias chicas de verdad.

-Theo está en el gran comedor- le dijo Pansy- No le hagas esperar- Luna salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- Mas te vale tratarlo bien Lovegood, el chico vale la pena! - pudo gritar antes de que la rubia saliera del cuarto.

Cuando Luna bajó las escaleras se encontró a Theo. El chico llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y su habitual sudadera negra.

-¡Guau!- exclamó Theo al verla haciendo que la chica se ruborizase- Estás guapísima - el chico no ocultaba su asombro. Realmente habían cambiado a Luna con una simple sesión de belleza. Theo alargó un brazo ofreciéndoselo a Luna.- ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos fueron juntos hasta la entrada hasta que Theo acortó el paso

-¿Por qué nos paramos?- preguntó Luna. La verdad es que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido pensar cómo irían al concierto.

-Vamos a esperar al autobús noctámbulo- Theo sonrió al ver el desconcierto de la chica. Le había costado mucho conseguir que el autobús fuera hasta el colegio pero con un poco de dinero no le fue muy dificil.

Al segundo de decir esto apareció frente a ellos el gran autobús conducido por el viejo Earl. Stan aun no se había recuperado del todo de la maldición_ imperius_ así que habían puesto a un sustituto de unos 20 años llamado Nick. Les dio conversación durante todo el camino hasta Londres y al final del trayecto ya se habían hecho prácticamente amigos de él.

-¡Que os lo paséis bien en el concierto chicos!- se despidió Nick- Os veo a la 12.- los chicos se despidieron de él y Theo tomó rumbo al lugar seguido por Luna.

Pronto llegaron a un local que tenía una larga cola de gente. En la entrada había dos gorilas custodiándola. Su acompañante se acercó sin miedo a ellos y sacó dos entradas.

- Son para la zona VIP- indicó Theo al gorila 1 el cual se puso a inspeccionar la entrada.

- Están bien- dijo tras un rato mirándolas- Acompáñales- ordenó al gorila 2.

Theo y Luna siguieron al gorila a través de una gran sala desde donde se podía ver el escenario. Sin embargo, en vez de ir hacia donde iba todo el mundo, el gorila los guió hasta una escalera que daba a un oscuro pasillo.

-Theo, ¿qué es VIP?- preguntó Luna con curiosidad. Desde que Theo le había dicho eso al gorila, les había tratado de una forma muy diferente que al resto.

- Pues significa que tenemos un sitio privilegiado desde donde ver el concierto- respondió Theo sonriendo.

El gorila los llevó a una sala con un gran balcón que daba directamente al escenario. En la sala apenas había 5 personas más y había una mesa con comida y refrescos. Luna miró al escenario y vio que el grupo de música iba a empezar a tocar en cualquier momento porque ya estaban dando los últimos retoques a los instrumentos. De repente el público empezó a aplaudir, y la un piano comenzó a sonar **PLAY **La canción le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba por qué. Se giró para mirar a Theo y vio que el chico la miraba sonriendo.

-Theo ¿Por qué me suena tanto esta canción?- pero el chico señaló el escenario y aun sonriendo le hizo un gesto para que se callara y escuchara.

La voz del cantante se hacía notar a través de la sala mientras todo el mundo se movía al ritmo de la música. La canción le seguía sonando pero aún no se acordaba de qué.

You said that you never been

All at the things taht you see

If its not ok

De repente se le iluminó la mente y lo recordó

-¡Ya se!- exclamó y Theo se le quedó mirando con la sonrisa más grande que nunca- ¡Es la canción que me pusiste en el Mp3 el día que nos conocimos!

-Sabía que te acabarías dando cuenta- Theo se acercó hacia ella hasta estar justo delante suya- Pensé que te gustaría ir al concierto de tu primer grupo muggle.

Luna se quedó callada pensando un momento- Pero se lo dijiste a los demás…- Theo negó con la cabeza.

- Pansy me aseguró que no podrían ir y se encargó de decírselo también a Ginny. Así tendría la excusa perfecta para quedar a solas contigo y llevarte donde quisiera.- En ese momento Luna recordó lo que le había dicho Pansy antes de irse: "_Tratalo bien, Loveggod, ¡el chico vale la pena!" _No tendría otra oportunidad como aquella. Ese era el momento. Luna acercó su cara a la de Theo, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se acercó y lo besó. Pero no fue un beso como el del otro día. Aquel era el beso que ella llevaba mucho esperando y no se iba a quedar quieta esperando como en el otro. Theo respondió a aquel beso y al rato se separaron mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos.

-¿ Vendrías conmigo al baile?- Luna se arriesgó a hacerle la pregunta que se le atragantaba cada vez que lo veía. Sin embargo Theo en vez de responderle, la cogió en brazos y empezó a darle vueltas

-¡Por fin me lo preguntas!- Luna no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ¿quería ir al baile con ella?- Llevo semanas lanzándote indirectas para ver si dabas el paso. Por supuesto que iré contigo- Luna suspiró aliviada. Se había arriesgado y había salido bien. La canción terminó y el público empezó a aplaudir con fuerza. Theo sonrió triunfante mientras seguían abrazados dando vueltas en la sala. Lo había hecho. La había conquistado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las partidas de ajedrez con Ron Weasley eran todo un reto para su contrincante. El único al que le costaba más vencer era Draco Malfoy, pero en ese momento jugando contra Neville Longbottom, la partida era practicamente suya.

Justo cuando iba a hacer el jaque mate, Parvati y Lavender aparecieron y se sentaron al lado suya.

- Neville- dijo Parvati acercándose al muchacho- Necesito ayuda con los deberes de herbología ¿Me acompañas al invernadero?- El chico miró al pelirrojo interrogante pero el otro asintió con la cabeza y se marchó con su novia.

-Ron…-empezó a decir Lavender.- Me he enterado de que estuviste saliendo con Romilda Vane después de Granger, pero que ya habeis cortado.- Ron levantó la cabeza para mirarla y asintió levemente- Bueno…y en fin, como en baile es mañana yo…Pensé que a lo mejor podríamos ir juntos.

- Eh…supongo que sí- Ron se encogió de hombros indiferente. Desde que había cortado con Romilda no había pensado en ir al baile.

-Gracias Ron, me daba vergüenza ir sola- Lavender se levantó y le dio un abrazo haciendo que el chico se ruborizase- Y tranquilo, ya verás como pronto volvéis.

Aquella afirmación dejó sin habla a Ron observando cómo salía Lavender de la sala. ¿Eso que quería decir? ¿Le iba a ayudar? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuando eran amigos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!^^

_Por fin Luna se ha atrevido a dar el paso y pedírselo a Theo. Lavender ha vuelto y su llegada no ha pasado inadvertida para Ron… ¿Qué pretende la chica? Y Zabini va consiguiendo las cosas poco a poco…_

_Bueno y el siguiente capi por fin el baile y Sheila Smith reaparecerá…:DDDD_

_**Dgeep: Muchisimas gracias por comentar. Me halaga mucho que te guste como escribo^^ espero que este capi también te haya gustado.**_

_**Waaleej: Yo también me cargaba a las compañeras de Luna jaja, bueno a lo mejor dejaría a Rose Xd si sale con Dean será por ún día (espero) tendré un san valentin como el de Luna xDD En el otro capítulo no pude responderte a tu review *.* normalmente lo hago pero es que lo subí deprisa y corriendo y solo pude nombrarte. Era lo mínimo :D Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Besos**_

_Darle las gracias tambíen a los que me añadís como historia favorita y a todos los que me lean. Ya he llegado a los 20 reviews! Estoy muy contenta ^^_

_Besos a todos!_

_Ya. saben REVIEWS por favor!ya sean buenos o malos :DD Me encanta vuestra opinión._

_PD: Los personajes son fruto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K Rowling. Todos excepto algunos como Sheila, Rose, Peggy, Nick y otros que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. La historia es mia pero se desarrolla en el mundo creado por esta escritora_


	9. Chapter 9

**9 parte 1**

_**HOLA! Voy a tener que dividir este capi en 2 partes porque, en fin es el baile y no lo voy a poner como un acontecimiento cualquiera xDD Prometo subir pronto la siguiente parte y espero que os guste!.**_

_**-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. Nunca le había gustado que la hiciesen esperar. Ya llevaban 2 días de retraso, al día siguiente les demandaría y tendrían que devolverle el dinero. Mientras pensaba qué poner en la denuncia, una lechuza entró por su ventana. Ahí estaba, tenía que ser eso. En la caja sólo había un frasco con jarabe para la tos, pero ese líquido rosa era inconfundible. Ya lo tenía en sus manos y con el podría llevar a cabo lo que llevaba planeando semanas. Al fin y al cabo, Sheila Smith siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Por fin había llegado el día. Durante el desayuno los alumnos no paraban de hablar del acontecimiento que tendría lugar aquella noche : el baile. A pesar de ser sábado, los alumnos de 5º y 7º tenían que acudir a clases por la mañana para los TIMOS y EXTASIS respectivamente por lo que Ginny y Luna decidieron irse a pasar la mañana a Hosmeade. Nada más separarse de los otros, Ginny empezó a abordar a Luna con preguntas sobre su "cita" con Theo.

- ¿Os besasteis por fin?¿Vais a ir al baile juntos?¿De verdad fuisteis a un concierto?¿O era sólo una excusa?¿Sois novios?- Luna tuvo que poner toda su atención en la pelirroja para responder las preguntas.

- A ver…sí, sí, por supuesto, para nada y no, o eso creo- Ginny empezó a analizar las respuestas de la chica con detenimiento.

- O sea…¿Qué os besasteis y no sois novios?- Le preguntó Ginny algo alarmada.

- Sí,-contestó Luna tranquilamente sin hacer caso del gesto de su amiga- De echo le besé yo y le pedí ir al baile.

- ¡Luna Lovegood!- exclamó Ginny- ¿Eres tonta o te pasa algo? Tenías la oportunidad de pedirle salir y vas y lo fastidias.- Luna se hizo la ofendida al recibir esa acusación

-¡Ginevra Weasley! De tonta nada- respondió Luna- No podía hacer nada más en ese momento. Además tú tuvistes las cosas más fáciesl. ¡Os besasteis delante de todos!- Ginny miraba a Luna asombrada.- Claro, así todos dieron por hecho que erais novios. Pues…

-Luna tranquilízate- le interrumpió Ginny de repente.- Te entiendo ¿vale? Anda, vamos a buscar algo para ponernos esta noche.

Luna se disculpó y siguieron andando hasta Hosmeade. En el pueblo encontraron una tienda de antigüedades que vendían unos collares preciosos y se compraron 4. Todos tenían unos brillantes incrustados en una cadena de plata, y aunque eran un poco caros, pudieron pagarlos con lo que se habían ahorrado en los vestidos. Luna consiguió darle esquinazo a Ginny en la tienda y compró 4 cosas más escondiéndolas en una bolsa discretamente para que la pelirroja no se enterara. Al terminar, saludaron a Aberforth y volvieron al colegio a tiempo para la hora de almuerzo. Los alumnos estaban comiendo y la mayoría ya habían terminado. Todos, menos Hermione que aun seguía con el libro en la mesa sin dejar de tomar apuntes. Nada más llegar Ginny se dirigió hacia ella y le quitó el libro.

-¡Eh!- exclamó la castaña al verse interrumpida de aquella forma.-¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Deja ya de estudiar Hermione.- le reprendió la pelirroja- Tenemos el baile en 6 horas y ya va siendo hora de que pares.

Luna se acercó a Pansy mientras sus dos amigas discutían.

- Esto…Pansy- empezó a decir la rubia- Ginny y yo hemos estado en Hosmeade y bueno…Hemos visto esto- dijo tendiéndole una cajita negra a la chica.- Y hemos pensado regalártelo en agradecimiento por los vestidos. Nosotras tres también tenemos uno igual.

Pansy abrió la caja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver lo que había dentro.-¡Vaya! Gracias Luna- y para sorpresa de la ravenclaw, Pansy se levantó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- Es precioso, me encanta.- Siempre se había juntado con los chicos de su casa y casi nunca hablaba con sus compañeras de cuarto. Era la primera vez que sentía que tenía amigas de verdad- Por cierto, ya me han contando lo que hicistes ayer con mi Theo.-añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh, por merlín!- exclamó la rubia ruborizándose- ¿Lo sabes?- Pansy asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué sabes exactamente?

- Que eres toda una lanzada chica- Luna cada vez estaba más roja- Pero tranquila, soy una tumba. Nadie más lo sabe- La rubia la miró dudosa- Ni siquiera Draco- Luna suspiró tranquila.

- ¡Parkinson!- Ginny y Hermione se habían unido a las dos. La castaña llevaba una cajita negra en la mano y sonreía feliz abrazando a su amiga.- Veo que te ha gustado el regalo. Pero no te ilusiones…no habrá muchos más.

- Tranquila Weasley- contestó Pansy- No soy de las que se emocionan por nada.- Y tras decir esto se levantó- Nos vemos a las 4 en la sala de los menesteres.- Las otras la miraron interrogante.- No puedo dejar que vayáis vestidas como siempre….

Hermione, Ginny y Luna miraron sin palabras cómo la slytherin salía del comedor.

- O sea,- Hermione rompió el silencio que había dejado Pansy a su salida.- ¿Qué nos arreglamos juntas?

- Yo no pensaba arreglarme mucho…-confesó Luna. Había pensado recogerse el pelo en un moño y si eso pedirle un poco de maquillaje a Rose, pero poco más.

- De eso nada- le reprendió Ginny- Me parece genial la idea de Pansy. Es tu 2ª cita con Theo y tienes que deslumbrar.

Luna se volvió molesta hacia Ginny- Lo tuyo también es una cita con Harry.

- No es lo mismo- explicó Ginny- Nosotros somos novios y vosotros casi casi- Luna la seguía mirando molesta- Anda, alegra esa cara- Ginny se levantó del asiento cogiendo a Hermione del brazo- Considéralo una tarde de chicas. Nos vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor. ¡Nos vemos a las 4.!

Luna se había quedado prácticamente sola en el Gran Comedor. Ya apenas quedaban algunos profesores y 3 grupos de alumnos. Recogió sus cosas y se fue a la entrada. Sólo se le ocurría un lugar a dónde ir para relajarse hasta las 4. Por suerte para ella el columpio estaba vacío. Se acomodó en una esquina y se dejó caer hasta cerrar los ojos…

_Estaba en un valle lleno de flores por todas partes, la mayor parte de ellas para su alegría eran margaritas. También había muchas de las criaturas en las que Luna y su padre creían fervientemente como los nargles o los bibblers maravillosos. No había nadie más aparte de ella por lo que el lugar estaba apaciblemente tranquilo. Siguió caminando y llegó a estar delante de una torre en mitad del lugar con la puerta abierta. Dentro había una escalera, subió por ella y llegó a una habitación con un gran balcón._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Frente a ella se encontraba un alto caballero con armadura y un casco que ocultaba su identidad._

_- Pues, eh…-Luna se había quedado paralizada ante la presencia de aquel caballero mediaval- Yo…Pues vi la puerta abierta y…Bueno entre…Lo siento._

_- Shhh- el caballero se acercó hacia ella y le puso un dedo en los labios- No te disculpes por favor. Llevaba mucho esperando este momento. Estoy aquí desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no ha venido nadie a visitarme. Te estaba esperando, gracias por estar aquí- El hombre la cogió de las manos y luego las soltó para quitarse el caso, pero entoces…_

_- ¡Basta!- Una mujer con el pelo negro que le resultaba extrañamente familiar entró en la habitación- Él es mío, ¡MÍO!- gritaba histérica. La mujer siguió andando hacia Luna y la agarró del pelo, haciendo que la rubia gritara de dolor- Te vas a enterar estúpida- Y sin que Luna pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la empujó por la ventana haciendo que se quedara sin aire mientras se ahogaba poco a poco en ese agua de color rosa oyendo susurrar su nombre una y otra vez "Luna, Luna, Luna…."_

-¡Luna!- La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró a Theo delante suya zarandeándola- Por fin despiertas- Luna lo miró confundida- Estabas gritando y no parabas de moverte.

Luna se incorporó de un salto muerta de vergüenza- Lo siento…

- No tienes que disculparte- Ahora que lo tenía delante, la chica se dio cuenta de que la voz del chico se parecía a la del misterioso caballero.- Pansy me ha mandado buscarte. Habéis quedado dentro de 5 minutos ¿no?

- ¡Oh no!- Luna se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas- Adiós Theo- Pero justo cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla de despedida, el chico giró la cara y se lo dio en la boca. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que por fin se separaron.

- Adiós Luna- La rubia salió corriendo hacia su sala común para recoger sus cosas con la mano en sus labios sin creérselo todavía.

_**En la sala de los menesteres.**_

Cuando llegó a la sala de los menesteres casi no reconocía el lugar de encuentro del ED. Pansy lo había convocado, y por eso estaba hecho según sus necesidades. Había 4 vestidores, una silla y una mesa con tocador y espejos incluidos, varios sillones, peines y muchas, muchas cajas de maquillaje y pinturas por todas partes.

- Llegas tarde Lovegood – Pansy llevaba una mascarilla verde en la cara y se estaba pintando las uñas del pie- Ven, siéntate en el sillón y empezamos con la manicura.

Como siempre Luna obedeció a Pansy e hizo lo que le había dicho. Ginny se acercó para ayudarla.

- Bueno ¿y?- Luna miró a Ginny sin entender su pregunta- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto si puede saberse?

- Ah, es que me he quedado dormida.- explicó Luna- Y luego me han avisado que llegaba tarde a lo de las 4 y he venido.

-¿Quién?- Ginny siempre quería saber todo con todo detalle.

-¿Quién crees tú?- intervino Pansy mirándolas con cara divertida- Pues Theo claro, lo he mandado yo.- Luna se ruborizaba cada vez más y aprovechó el fin de la manicura para meterse dentro de un vestidor y esconderse.

- ¿A dónde vas Luna?- Hermione se asomó entre las cortinas- Ahora me toca a mí- La castaña la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la mesa con el tocador. Cogió un peine y empezó a pasárselo por el pelo- ¿ Y no ha pasado nada más?

- Te lo digo si no se lo cuentas a Pansy- la castaña asintió con la cabeza- Me ha vuelto a besar- confesó sonriendo.

-¡Genial!- exclamó sonriendo Hermione- Entonces, ¿ya sois oficialmente novios?

- Pues la verdad es que no se…- confesó Luna algo avergonzada.

- Bueno, ya tendrás toda la noche para averiguarlo- Hermione terminó de peinarla- Te he vuelto a recoger el pelo con horquillas pero le he puesto algo más que te quedará muy bien con el vestido- Hermione la colocó delante de un espejo para que viera el cambio. Había añadido en sus ondas algunos brillantes que hacían juego con el collar y el azul marino del vestido. Antes de que Luna pudiera darle las gracias a Hermione, Pansy se la llevó del brazo.

- Vamos Lovegood, es mi turno- Colocó a Luna en una silla y empezó a echarle polvos y todo tipo de maquillaje mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos e intentaba aguantar la respiración- Y…ya estás.- Pansy se separó y dejó que Luna se observara en el espejo.

Lo habían vuelto a conseguir. Estaba realmente guapa con eso. Pero no era la única, las cuatro lo estaban. Cada una había hecho uso de su talento para arreglarse y ahora era su turno. Lentamente fue sacando las cajitas de colores que había comprado y las fue repartiendo a sus amigas.

- Gracias, muchísimas gracias por todo chicas- les dijo después de repartir las cajas ante sus sorprendidas amigas.- Os he comprado esto en agradecimiento, espero que os gusten.

Las tres amigas soltaron un grito de emoción al abrir las cajas. Dentro había unos pendientes plateados con forma de flor, y que en el centro tenían una piedra preciosa. La de Pansy era una esmeralda, la de Hermione un rubí, la de Ginny una kunzita y la suya un zafiro. Las había comprado según el color favorito de cada una.

- Luna…- Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar de las tres.- Son…

- Preciosos- intervinieron Pansy y Hermione.- Nos encantan.

- Las he comprado según los colores que os gustan y los vestidos que lleváis- se giró para la pelirroja- Ginny, no había ninguna negra, así que me decanté por esta….no se si te ha gustado- Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía los pendientes como las demás- Pues…¿nos vamos ya al baile?- sus amigas sonrieron y juntas salieron de la sala de los menesteres.

**_En la sala de los Gryffindor_**

La profesora McGonnagall había añadido una sala para que las chicas pudieran vestirse y arreglarse para el baile sin necesidad de hacer uso del minúsculo baño que compartían. Lavender y Parvati se arreglaban en el tocador y charlaban mientras se pintaban.

- Ahora que caigo ¿y Hermione?- preguntó Parvati de repente- La he visto salir con Ginny Weasley de la sala a las 4 , pero no la he vuelto a ver..

- Creo que iba a arreglarse con ella, Pansy Parkinson y Luna Lovegood…Una extraña combinación…-explicó Lavender. Mientras hablaban Romilda se había acercado a ellas para arreglarse en el espejo- Te queda muy bien ese vestido.

- Gracias- Contestó secamente Romilda antes de volver por donde había venido.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?- le preguntó Lavender a su amiga sorprendida por la reacción de Romilda.

-Bueno…Supongo que es porque vas con Ron al baile- comentó Parvati quitándole importancia con la mano- Pero vamos, me he enterado de que ella va con Seamus así que no se a qué venía eso.

- Pobrecita – susurró Lavender- Pero ella sabe que no salimos ¿no?. No quiero que piense que Ron y yo somos novios.

- ¿Y por qué no Lav?- le preguntó su amiga.- En fin, hacíais buena pareja y lo único que os impedía estar juntos era Hermione. Además a Ron ya no le gusta, sólo son amigos y ella está con Draco ¿es por eso?

- No, no es eso- negó Lavender- Ya te contaré más tarde. Bueno nos vamos ya ¿no? Vamos a llegar tarde si seguimos aquí.- Las dos salieron hacia las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Comedor seguidas por algunas de su casa.

_**En la sala de las Gryffindor.**_

Harry y Ron se ponían sus túnicas de gala mientras hablaban con sus compañeros de cuarto.

-¿Os acordáis de la ridícula túnica de gala que me tuve que poner en 4º?- bromeó Ron – En serio, no he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida- Sus compañeras empezaron a reirse- Nunca le haría esto a mis hijos.

- La mía sí que era ridícula.- intervino Neville.-Me la compró mi abuela hace años, pero por suerte se me rompió y me tuve que comprar una nueva- dijo enseñando su túnica.

-Bueno chicos¿ con quién váis al baile?- Los cuatro se giraron hacia Dean sorprendidos por su pregunta- Yo voy con Rose Fraser- se apresuró a añadir.

- Pues yo voy con Ginny claro- Contestó Harry rápidamente y mirando a su amigo dijo- y Ron con Lavender.

-¿Habéis vuelto?- preguntó Seamus, pero Ron negó con la cabeza- Ah, oye Ron quería hablar contigo de una cosa. Verás esta mañana se me ha acercado Romilda y me ha preguntado si podía ir con ella al baile- Ron se tensó nada más oir eso- Y bueno, como Demelza y yo rompimos y no tenía pareja le dije que sí-¿ Te importa?

Ron estuvo todo el tiempo quieto sin decir ninguna palabra. Hasta que Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, se relajó y pudo pensar con claridad.

- Eh claro- contestó al fin- No me importa, voy con Lavender. Bueno ¿nos vamos?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Sí- contestaron los cuatro- Hemos quedado en la entrada con Draco y los demás así que tenemos que salir si no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Neville antes de pasar por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

_**En la sala de los Slytherin**_

-¿Es que no me vas a restregar que tenías razón?- preguntó Draco de repente. Theo, Zabini y Goyle lo miraron sin entender- ¡Vas al baile con Pansy!

- Ah…pues sí, ya ves tú- dijo solamente Zabini-¿y tú Goyle?-preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.-¿ Tienes pareja?.

- Pues la verdad es que…-respondió el gran chico sin mirarlo.

-¡No cambies de tema!- exclamó Draco interrumpiendo a Goyle- lo has conseguido pero…¿vas a hacer algo?- Zabini lo miró sin comprender- ¿Le vas a pedir salir?

- Espera, ¿Te gusta Pansy?- preguntó Theo antes de que Blaise pudiera decir nada.

- Que poco observador eres Nott….-dijo Zabini negando con la cabeza, y mirando a Draco añadió:- No pienso hacer nada al respecto ¿por?

- Piénsalo mejor- contestó Theo en vez del rubio.-Tendrías la situación perfecta para pedirle salir. Es un baile Zabini tú mismo me lo dijiste : Bailar pegado a la chica, un momento romántico….

-¡ Eh!- exclamó molesto el moreno-¡Yo nunca dije nada de momentos románticos. Pero me parece buena idea. Sí….quizás lo haga- comentó pensativo- Oye, ¿no habíamos quedado con Potter y sus amigos en cinco minutos?

-¡ Es verdad!- exclamó Draco ante de salir de la habitación seguido por sus amigos.

_**En la sala de las Slytherin**_

Sheila se paseaba por la habitación con su vestido y sus tacones negros. El vestido era tan minúsculo que algunas se preguntaban incluso si era un vestido. Era rojo con una gran escote y la espalda descubierta. Y si era corto de por sí, más aún con los tacones de aguja que se había puesto. Millicent observaba cómo iba de un lado a otro.- ¿Y al final qué vas a hacer con lo de Theo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Iré sola al baile- contestó Sheila.- Me he enterado que va a ir con Lunática Lovegood. A saber qué habrá hecho esa para convencerlo. De todas formas una pareja no haría más que estorbarme para llevar a cabo mi plan. He tenido que rechazar a muchos chicos.- Comentó sonriendo.- Tú irás conmigo supongo.

- Pues va a ser que no- respondió su amiga levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.- Tengo pareja.- y salió de la habitación dejando a su amiga pasmada viendo cómo se iba.

_**En la sala de las Ravenclaw.**_

- No veo a nuestra querida Luna por aquí- comentó burlonamente Peggy Gates- ¿Es que no va al baile?

- Se habrá ido con sus amigos Gates- respondió Rose directamente.

-¿Algún problema Fraser?- preguntó Peggy mirándola desafiante- ¿No la estarás defendiendo?

- Te pasas mucho con ella Peggy- le dijo Rose antes de salir para el baile- vamos Amanda- y las dos salieron juntas de la habitación.

_**En la sala de los Ravenclaw**_

Terry Boot y Alexander Bleu eran los últimos en salir de la habitación hacia el baile. Los otros habían salido hacía ya un buen rato.

-Eh Bleu ¿con quién vas al final al baile?- preguntó Terry de repente- He oído que has cortado con Pansy.

-Ya verás Boot- contestó enigmático el chico-Me está esperando allí. Y tras decir esto salió de la habitación hacia el comedor.

_**En la sala de Hufflepuff**_

La gente corría de un lado a otro en la sala común de Hufflepuff. Había muchas chicas en albornoz y algunos chicos sin camiseta que iban con prisa buscando sus cosas. Todos esto bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora Sprout.

"Increíble- pensó la anciana profesora con una sonrisa.- Ni la guerra es capaz de cambiar esta noche…"

-.-.-.-.

La entrada del Gran Comedor estaba irreconocible. La inmensa puerta de madera había desaparecido, y en su lugar una serie de guirnaldas plateadas y doradas colgaban de las paredes ocultando el interior. Las parejas ya estaban entrando y el vestíbulo estaba quedando vacío, o casi. Cinco muchachos se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro a la espera de sus parejas. Solo Harry Potter aparentaba más tranquilidad y fue el único que se percato de la llegada de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

-Se oyen vuestros lloriqueos desde las mazamorras- dijo Zabini a modo de saludo.- Bonita túnica comadreja- añadió irónicamente. Ron se mantuvo callado intentando controlarse.- Me gustaba más la que te dejó tu abuela en cuarto año- El pelirrojo no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin.

Justo cuando Draco y Theo corrían a agarrar a Zabini y los Gryffindor a Ron, se oyeron unos pasos en la escalera. Era Ginny Weasley, la más impaciente de todas. La chica no había soportado lo lento que iban sus amigas y había echado a correr en busca de su príncipe de ojos verdes. Harry no se podía creer que aquella chica que bajaba corriendo hacia ellos fuera su novia. Estaba guapísima; Su largo cabello estaba semirrecogido con un broche que le había regalado su madre, llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba su pálida piel y sus pecas pero que quedaba a la perfección con su collar y sus pendientes nuevos. Y se había puesto unos tacones de infarto que, sin embargo no le impedían correr hacia su novio. Cuando llegó, Harry la cogió en brazos y le susurrró al oído:

- Estás preciosa pelirroja- la chica le dio las gracias y un beso diciéndole:- Tú también guapetón.- Y juntos entraron en el comedor dejando a los muchachos esperando a sus parejas.

Las siguientes en aparecer por la escalera fueron Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson. Ambas estaban deslumbrantes. La primera llevaba su largo pelo ondulado suelto mientras la segunda lo llevaba recogido en un moño dejando a la vista su esbelto cuello y los bonitos pendientes. Cada una llevaba el vestido que se habían comprado en la tienda con tacones a juego. Draco y Zabini se quedaron mirándolas un buen rato sin poder articular palabra alguna.  
>– Deberíais sentiros afortunados- dijo Pansy antes de agarrarse al brazo de su pareja- Sobre todo tú Blaise.<p>

- Sabes que sí muñeca.- contestó Zabini entrando con ella en el comedor.

Draco le ofreció el brazo a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica se ruborizase- Estás guapísima.

-Gracias Draco- le dijo la chica mirando los profundos ojos grises de su acompañante. Después se giró hacia Theo-Luna bajará en seguida. Se ha entretenido con una cosa pero no tardará mucho- le susurró en el oído para que nadie más se enterara. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa antes de perder de vista a la chica y al rubio que iba con ella.

Las siguientes no tardaron en llegar, juntas como siempre. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil hicieron su entrada también por las escaleras. Ron y Neville las miraron sonriendo, estaban radiantes. Lavender llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor violeta y su amiga uno turquesa ajustado por la cintura que favorecía su bronceada piel. Las dos se entretuvieron un poco hablando con sus parejas mientras otra más bajaba las escaleras, Romilda Vane. Por un momento, Ron olvidó que acudía al baile con Lavender y miró hechizado a la chica. Llevaba un vestido blanco y sus rizos castaños recogidos con horquillas brillantes. Nunca antes la había visto tan guapa. Con rabia y resignación observó cómo la chica se cogía del brazo de Seamus Finnigan y entraba con él en el comedor.

-Tranquilo- oyó que le susurraba Lavender al oído- Seguro que esta noche puedes hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas.

- Ya es demasiado tarde- comentó tristemente. Pero no podía dejar que esto le arruinara la noche. Se enderezó, intentó poner la mejor de sus sonrisas, le ofreció el brazo a su acompañante y con Neville y Parvati entraron en el baile.

- Solo quedamos tú y yo ¿eh Nott?- Comentó Dean para romper el hielo. Segundos más tarde tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Rose Fraser y Luna Lovegood estaban bajando las escaleras. Serían las últimas en llegar, pero para nada las que peor iban. A Theo y a Dean se les iluminaron las caras al verlas. Rose se había recogido su pelirrojo cabello con una bonita diadema que hacía juego con su vestido plateado. Luna por su parte, había cambiado el recogido que le hizo Hermione soltándose el pelo y dejando que sus bucles rozaran sus desnudos hombros. El vestido azul marino contrastaba con su pálida piel, pero también resaltaba sus ojos azules.

- Adiós Luna- se despidió Rose con una sonrisa mientras iba al encuentro de Dean.

La rubia llegó donde estaba Theo y se quedó de pie delante suya mirándole a los ojos.

-Vaya…- dijo por fin el chico tras un incómodo silencio- Estás…Bueno estás…!Wow!- Luna empezó a reirse- En fin, mírate. !Estás guapísima !

- Gracias Theo- contestó la chica sonrojándose.- Tú también estás muy guapo.

-¿ De veras?- bromeó el chico- ¡Ah se me olvidaba- dijo sacando una caja del bolsillo- Esto es para ti- la chica la miró con curiosidad y la abrió cuidadosamente. En su interior había una fina pulsera plateada formada por pequeñas cadenas entrelazadas entre sí.- ¿Te gusta?- La chica asintió sin dejar de mirar la pulsera.- Espera…- Theo se la puso en la muñeca a Luna y le señaló algo que estaba enganchado a ella. Era una pequeña clave de sol.- Pensé que con esto te acordarías de mi.-No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque Luna se había lanzado a sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- murmuraba una y otra vez.- Gracias por todo.

Theo acercó su cara y la besó- No, gracias a ti.- dijo al terminar.-Gracias por venir al baile conmigo Luna Lovegood.-Le ofreció el brazo y la chica lo cogió entrando juntos al baile.

Tenían toda la noche por delante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡Por fin el baile! Ya tengo ganas de escribir la parte 2. Prometo intentar tardar poco tiempo porque ya se que es de mala persona dejarlo asi Xdd**_

_**En el próximo capi vereis lo que pasa en el baile, la pareja misteriosa de Alex, el plan secreto de Sheila, la explicación de la tardanza de Luna….Sucederán muchas cosas :D **_

_**Waaleej: Nunca podré dejar de agradecerte que simpre dejes reviews ^^Alex a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, y ya verás en el siguiente capi…te caerá peor! pareja de Balise y Pansy son tan adorables :33 Se que este capi deja con intriga pero es que en el siguiente…;DDDDD**_

_**Dgeep: Me parece genial que te lances a escribir un fic. Es lo mejor en serio y si te gusta escribir te lo vas a pasar bien inventándote la historia. Me halaga mucho que pienses que no sería tan buena como la mía pero yo hasta hace meses no me atrevía a escribir nada y bueno, mi fic tampoco es tan bueno. Avísame cuando lo hays subido para leerlo!^^**_

_**Fer:Bueno resumen resumen…. Jajajaja ya llegara xdd. Me alegro de que veas que he progresado, yo tanbn lo veo echándole un vistazo a los primeros capis ^^.Espero que este capi te haya gustado!**_

_**Ya sabeis que me encanta recibir vuestros review contándome vuestra opinion de la historia ya sea buena o mala asi que por favor dejen sus reviews!Prometo contestar a todos^^**_

_**Gracias a los que me añaden como su historia favorita o autora y también a todos los que me leen.**_

_**Besos!**_

_***Nyssad***_

_**PD: Los personajes son fruto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K Rowling. Todos excepto algunos como Sheila, Rose, Peggy, Nick y otros que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. La historia es mia pero se desarrolla en el mundo creado por esta escritora**_


	10. Chapter 10

**9 parte 2**

**Hola!Volví y como os prometi aquí está la parte 2. He tardado un poco más de la cuenta pero es que es verano y el tiempo pasa volando^^. Además estoy escribiendo otro fic, un drarmione que espero poder empezar a publicar pronto. Este capítulo viene con canción. Donde ponga PLAY ponéis la canción "Everybody Hurts" de REM .com/watch?v=ijZRCIrTgQc&ob=av2e**

**Link:**

**_Disfrutad del capítulo_**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El interior del comedor estaba irreconocible. Las cuatro grandes mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, dando lugar a múltiples mesas redondas para doce personas. La gran sala estaba iluminada por las luces que emitían las estrellas del techo y las paredes por lo que los alumnos en su interior tenían la sensación de estar en los jardines del castillo. Para finalizar la decoración, la directora había encargado velas de diferentes aromas que flotaban por el cielo en el interior de lámparas de papel de colores. Nunca antes se había visto así el comedor.

Nada más entrar en el lugar, Theo y Luna fueron a sentarse con sus amigos para la cena. Los elfos habían hecho tanta comida que nadie, ni siquiera Ron Weasley, se quedó con hambre. Después del postre McGonnagall se levantó para decir unas palabras.

- Buenas noches alumnos y alumnas. En primer lugar me gustaría darles las gracias a nuestros queridos elfos por semejante banquete- hubo un gran aplauso por parte de los asistentes, de entre los que destacaban una eufórica Hermione sin parar de aplaudir.- Y también me gustaría darselas a una persona sin la que esto no hubiera sido posible. !Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Ginny Weasley por organizar el baile!

Los once que acompañaban a la chica en la mesa miraron atónitos cómo su amiga se levantaba a saludar sonriente.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Harry de repente.- Ahora entiendo por qué estabas últimamente tan ocupada como para no hacerme caso…- La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- preguntaron Luna y Hermione a la vez.

- McGonnagall me hizo prometer que no lo contaría- Se disculpó la pelirroja.- Además, ya da igual. Escuchad, que aún le queda algo que anunciar.- Sus amigas se giraron y vieron a la directora mirándolas con expresión seria.

- Ahora que me dejan continuar- Añadió McGonnagall mirando todavía a la mesa de Ginny y sus amigos.- anunciaré algo que tendrá lugar esta noche ideado por la señorita Weasley. Como es tradición en algunos bailes, según tengo entendido.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a mirar a Ginny.- ¡Habrá una elección de rey y reina al final de la velada!

La mayoría de las chicas gritaron emocionadas por la noticia mientras que los chicos echaban miradas de odio a…

-¡Ginny!- Ron, Neville, Zabini, Draco y Theo estaban aterrorizados ante la idea de la chica. El único que estaba tranquilo era Harry el cual se encogió de hombros diciendo- A mi me parece bien.

-¡Pues claro que te parece bien!- Ron se había puesto rojo de indignación.- Es tu novia, ¿qué ibas a decir si no?. Pero tú…-añadió señalando a su hermana.-mocosa, de esta no te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

- Vamos Ron, no es para ponerse a sí.- Lavender intervino para tranquilizar al pelirrojo.- A mi me parece una idea genial Ginny.

En ese momento McGonnagall anunció la llegada de las brujas de Macbeth que empezaron a tocar inundando la sala de ritmo. Poco a poco todos se fueron uniendo al baile gritando y dando saltos animando al daba vueltas con Theo, Ginny y los demás mientras se reían de los movimientos torpes de Ron y Neville que no llevaban muy bien el baile.**PLAY **De repente la música cambió a una melodía lenta y Luna vio cómo sus amigos buscaban a sus respectivas parejas con la mirada. Lentamente se giró y se encontró con Theo que la miraba interrogante con una mano extendida. Luna la cogió y dejó que el chico la cogiera por la cintura acercándola hacia él. Y así sin mas, empezaron a dar vueltas a través de la pista.

-Tengo curiosidad- Le susurró Theo al oído a la rubia.- ¿Dónde te habías metido mientras te esperaba?

-¡Oh! pues….

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione, Pansy y Luna corrían a contrareloj para llegar al baile cuando…_

_-¡Eh Luna!- era Rose Fraser. La chica venía corriendo con los tacones en la mano y la firme intención de hablar con su compañera de habitación._

_- Seguid vosotras- Le dijo Luna a sus amigas.- Decidle a Theo que enseguida voy. ¿Si?- preguntó mirando a Rose._

_-Pues verás, yo quería pedirte perdón por todos estos años.- Empezó a decir Rose mirando al suelo.- Te hemos tratado fatal y me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho. Siempre has sido una compañera fantástica. Con rarezas.- añadió alzando la vista con una sonrisa.- Pero fantástica al fin y al cabo.- A Luna se le estaban empezando a saltar las lágrimas con cada palabra de la Ravenclaw.-Y yo querría empezar a ser tu amiga si te parec…-Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Luna se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado sin decir nada. Después de todo, con eso decía más que suficiente._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Eso es genial.- Theo sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Pero la gente empezaba a pensar que me habías dejado plantado.- Bromeó haciendo como que empezaba a llorar.

-Calla- murmuró la chica riéndose al ver a Theo secándose las "lagrimas" con un pañuelo…-Pero que mal finges.- Con él nunca se aburriría, de eso podía estar segura.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sentía todas las miradas de la gente en ella y Draco. Les habían dejado un hueco en el centro de la pista siendo el centro de atención, y ella torpemente se dejaba llevar por los profesionales pasos de su novio.

- Herms, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Draco de repente.- Estás temblando.

- N-nos están mirando- balbuceó Hermione- Todos nos miran.

- Es normal.- contestó el rubio fingiendo indiferencia.- Nos tienen mucha envidia. Somos la pareja perfecta.

- Quién iba a pensar que acabaría saliendo contigo- Draco la miró ofendido.- Venga, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

**_Flashback_**

_Lo había hecho. Ron ya se había olvidado de ella. Y lo había hecho con esa zorra de 5º.!Por Merlín! Pero si seguro que no sabe ni cómo se llama. Se sentía muy ridícula llorando sola en aquel rincón. Había tenido que escaparse de la sala de Gryffindor para que nadie la viera de esa forma…_

_-¡Eh tú!- Hermione alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la persona más indeseable del planeta. El mismísimo Draco Malfoy- Joder Granger, que pintas….En fin, necesito que dejes de lloriquear. No puedo estudiar tranquilo._

_-¿Perdona?- La chica se levantó quedando a escasos centímetros del rubio- Tengo m-muchos problemas ahora Malfoy como para que vengas tú y me des más- A pesar del enfado, la chica no podía dejar de llorar.- Además, ¿desde cuándo te importan a TI los estudios?_

_En ese momento, oyeron los pasos del conserje Filch y su inseparable gata, la Sra Norris- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- se oyó su afilada voz por los pasilllos._

_- Mierda es Flich.- Draco empujó a Hermione hacia un hueco que había en la pared para esconderse.-Deja de llorar Granger- por culpa de los sollozos podían encontrarles.- Hermione, necesito que te calmes, tienes que dejar de llorar o nos oirá.- Era la primera vez que Draco le hablaba así, pero la chica era incapaz de parar, al contrario. Por la situación, se ponía nerviosa y lloraba más aún. Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Draco la cogió de la mejilla y, sin previo aviso, la besó. Aquel beso era electrizante, único, tanto que le hacía olvidar el mundo exterior y escapar de la dura realidad. Y así, consiguió dejar de llorar. Cuando el conserje se fue, Draco se separó de ella._

_- No te hagas ilusiones Granger.- dijo Draco antes de irse.- Solo ha sido la situación.- Y dejó a la chica allí, plantada. Tocándose los labios sin poder articular palabra alguna._

**FinFlashback**

- Quien me iba a decir que acabaría saliendo con la ex de la comadreja.- bromeó Draco. A lo que Hermione respondió con un puntapié y él correspondió con un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a su derecha. Ahí estaba bailando con otro. Era tan guapa…Y él la había dejado escapar.

Aún la quieres ¿verdad?- la pregunta de Lavender lo pilló desprevenido.

Eh…- no sabía qué contestar. Sí, aún la quería, pero había venido con otra al baile y…-Bueno Lavender, yo lo siento pero…  
>- Tranquilo, lo entiendo perfectamente.- le interrumpió la otra.-Además no te preocupes, no tenía pensado volver contigo- le dijo sonriendo y dejando al pelirrojo mirándola confuso.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué te ha parecido mi sorpresita?- preguntó Ginny sonriente.- Está claro que vamos a ganar, no tiene nada que hacer con nosotros- bromeó. Harry la miraba con una sonrisa, sin decir nada.- Tierra llamando a Harry ¿me estás escuchando?

¡Ah sí!, perdona cariño.- Se disculpó rápidamente su novio- Es que aún no me lo puedo creer.- Ginny lo miró confusa.- Todo va bien…Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse desde que Voldemort cayó. Fíjate- dijo señalando al resto de la gente.- Todos sonríen; limpios, mestizos hijos de muggles….Da igual. Nunca volverán a pasar por lo del año pasado, ahora son felices. Pero eso no es lo mejor,- continuó esta vez mirando sólo a su pelirroja.- Lo mejor es que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar contigo; Yo sí que soy feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

Neville, estás muy distraído esta noche- Le llamó la atención Parvati por enésima vez.-¿Estás bien?

Rápidamente el chico giró la cabeza para mirar a su novia a los ojos.- Tranquila - dijo distraídamente- Sólo estoy un poco cansado.- No podía apartar los ojos de aquel pálido castaño. Se la había quitado, le había robado a su rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía que decírselo. Aquel era el mejor momento, más bien aquel era el momento. "Ahora o nunca Zabini" se dijo mentalmente.

-Eh…¿Pansy?

-¿Sí?- su pareja alzó la vista.- ¿Te pasa algo Blaise? Te veo nervioso.- bromeó sacando la lengua.

-No, bueno…yo…em...- Zabini se paró en seco y dejó de bailar.- Necesito decirte algo. Llevo algún tiempo detrás tuya- Pansy lo miraba sin comprender.- Esta bien…Yo fui el que te mandó la tarjeta anónima de San Valentín.

Pansy se separó un poco de él nada más decir eso.

- ¿Es broma?- Zabini negó con la cabeza. Y sin decir nada, Pansy alzó la mano y le pegó en la cara. -¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por las mejillas de la chica. -Después de lo de la fiesta….!Con mi prima imbécil!Con mi prima!- repetía una y otra vez.

En ese momento Zabini lo comprendió todo. Así que no era por ser así con las tía, ni por ser un infantil…Lo odiaba por lo que pasó aquel verano tres años atrás…

**Flashback**

_Los Parkinson eran bien conocidos por las fiestas que daban en su casa de verano. La familias más distinguidas del mundo mágico siempre acudían a ellas; los Malfoy, los Rosier, los McNair…Todas familias de sangre limpia claro._

_Pansy observaba aburrida desde su habitación cómo la gente entraba por el jardín de su casa. No le apetecía bajar, sólo cuando llegara él. Lo había visto en los pasillos del colegio y en la sala común de su casa, pero nunca antes habían hablado. Hasta ayer. En la cena no conocía a ninguno de los chicos de su edad. Él se había acercado a ella educadamente para hablar y no se volvió a ir en toda la noche. Al final de la velada, acabaron debajo de un árbol en el jardín, dónde él la besó. Aquel fue su primer beso. Desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en aquel chico. No sabía si vendría a la fiesta de hoy, pero estaba dispuesta a permanecer allí todo el día si era necesario. Ya se estaba durmiendo cuando lo vio, llegando con sus padres. Rápidamente corrió al armario y empezó a sacar ropa. Tenía que estar guapa, no podía verla en camiseta y boxers. Cuando se vistió, bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y llegó a la cocina donde…Aquello no podía estar pasando, Zabini no podía estar besando a Erika, su Erika._

_¡P-pansy!- exclamó sorprendida su prima. En seguida se separó del chico y la miró- .Huy perdona, no os he presentado. Este es Blaise Zabini, supongo que podría decir que mi novio.- comentó ruborizada._

_Un placer señorita- dijo el chico con el que había pasado toda la noche anterior estirando el brazo para darle la mano._

_Eres un cerdo asqueroso.- Pansy salió llorando hacia su habitación. Había malgastado su primer beso, y peor aún, había llegado a hacerse ilusiones con él._

**FinFlashback**

- Por favor Pansy escúchame- suplicó a la chica agarrándola del brazo para que no se fuera.- Era un inmaduro, he cambiado. Dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrártelo.

- La gente cambia Zabini, las personas como tú no.- El chico la soltó al oir esas palabras. Se quedó allí, plantado, viendo cómo se iba. La había perdido, jamás querría salir con alguien como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Así, bailando con Theo conseguía olvidar el mundo exterior; las preocupaciones, los problemas, las burlas….todo. Con él sentía que podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa, que era alguien a la que no consideraban rara ni lunática. Y era una sensación maravillosa. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la canción había acabado, y sólo se dio cuenta cuando Theo se separó de ella.

-¿Luna?- la aludida levantó la mirada para cruzarse con los castaños ojos del chico.- Voy a por bebidas, vuelvo enseguida.

Sonriendo Theo se despidió y la dejó en la pista entre toda la gente que animaba a las brujas de McBeth bailando y cantando la canción. Estuvo esperando cinco minutos entre la multitud, pero al ver que el chico no venía todavía decidió buscar a Ginny y las chicas. En una de las mesas estaba la chica con Lavender y Parvati hablando con una copa en la mano.

…Sabemos que es fea pero ¿es para tanto?- decía Parvati riéndose.

No se, pero creo que debería replantearse lo de esta noche…-Ginny se percató de la llegada de la chica- ¡Ah! Hola Luna.- Al ver que la rubia miraba con incredulidad las copas se apresuró a añadir.- El whisky es de Parvati, hemos esperado a que se fuera Hermione para sacarlo…

Tranquila, no diré nada.- Luna había captado perfectamente la mirada de su amiga-¿ De qué estabais hablando?

De la pareja de Millicent Bustrode, mira.- Lavender fue la que contestó a su pregunta, señalando directamente a la slytherin con…- ¡Goyle!- Las chicas empezaron a reirse mientras Millicent y su acompañante bailaban ajenos a los comentarios.

¿Dónde habéis dejado a Ron, Harry y Neville?- preguntó de repente acordándose de los chicos.

Se han ido a buscar a Dean y Seamus…- respondió secamente Parvati,- y tú ¿dónde has dejado a Nott?

Theo ha ido a por bebidas.- Luna estaba un tanto sorprendida por la reacción de la gryffindor. Aunque claro, también desconocía el hecho de que Parvati había pillado a Neville varias veces mirándola durante el baile.

¿Estás segura?- Padma Patil se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con ellas. Luna la miró algo confundida por la pregunta.- Acabo de verlo salir del comedor con Smith.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y arrastró a Luna con ella.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó la chica al recibir el tirón de la pelirroja- Yo confío en Theo, seguro que tiene alguna razón para hablar con ella a solas.

-Me parece genial que tú confíes en Theo.- dijo Ginny mientras salían del comedor- Pero yo no me fío de esa Smith. Vamos, miramos y volvemos ¿vale?

-Está bien…

Luna se dejó arrastrar por Ginny la cual la llevaba por los pasillos del colegio en busca de la extraña pareja. Estuvieron un rato dando vueltas por el castillo sin ningún resultado. Ya estaban volviendo al gran comedor cuando oyeron unos ruidos de la sala de música. Ginny, cotilla de naturaleza, tenía que descubrir lo que era, por lo que abrieron la puerta y….

- ¡Oh!- La exclamación no había salido de la boca de la pelirroja, sino de la de Luna. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se estaban besando. Theo y Sheila Smith se besaban apasionadamente sobre una mesa de la sala como si no hubiera nadie más. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica para todo aquello, Theo no podía estar haciéndole esto. La pareja no se separó hasta oir los gritos de Ginny.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño está pasando aquí?- La pelirroja se había puesto delante de Luna tapándole aquella desagradable escena de sus ojos.- TÚ- gritó señalando a Sheila- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Nos habéis interrumpido Weasley- Sheila se separó de Theo y se acercó a las dos chicas- Y para tu información, nos queremos. ¿Verdad cariño?- Theo asintió con la cabeza a lo lejos. Aunque ninguna de las chicas pudieran advertirlo, el chico parecía distraido y tenía la mirada perdida.

- No, no me lo creo- Ginny negaba una y otra vez sacudiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. De repente se percató de que su amiga no había dicho nada durante toda la escena y se giró para verla. Nunca la había visto así. La alegre y risueña Luna estaba llorando en silencio. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y en una mano sostenía temblando una pulsera plateada con una clave se sol colgando.

- Lo s-siento, est-to es demasiado p-para mi.- tras balbucear estas palabras, la chica dejó caer la pulsera al suelo y salió de la habitación corriendo antes de que Ginny pudiera seguirle. Necesitaba estar sola. Se acababa de romper el sueño que había estado viviendo durante días, y necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse de la pérdida de todos aquellos trozos. Había terminado de la peor manera posible, ya no había finales felices.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Y terminó el baile…Pobre Luna ¿cómo ha podido hacerle esto Theo?<strong>

**Zabini ya ha dado el paso pero parece que no le ha salido muy bien…¿qué hará Pansy al final?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el momento drarmione? Nunca había puesto la historia de cómo empezaron a salir, pero a lo largo del fic saldrán aclaraciones y flashback con el momento. Me encanta esta pareja ^^**

**He intentado poner a todas las parejas en el capítulo 9 pero los protagonistas son los protagonistas….En el siguiente capítulo me centro casi solamente en ellos. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, se que el final es un tanto chocante, pero claro no todo es perfecto en la vida. Siempre hay obstáculos (tales como Sheila Smith *.*)**

**Waaleej: Mil gracias por tus reviews!Son fantásticos y siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^.Jajja ya veo que he conseguido mi objetivo con Alex. Su pareja del baile sigue siendo un misterio pero se aclara en el capítulo 10. Respecto a Ron y Lavender…bueno la chica oculta algo que el pelirrojo no sabe xDD. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el capi y espero tu review^^ Un beso **

**Sriita. TutSii: Hola! Me puse muy contenta al leer tus reviews, alguien nuevo!^^. Siento lo del plan de Sheila…ya sabes alguna vez se tenía que salir con la suya. Bueno ya verás en el siguiente cómo lo hizo…es mala malísima!jajaj. En fin muchas gracias por el review y espero seguir viéndote por aquí a menudo.:D**

**Pues nada más, seguir agradeciendo a los que añadís el fic como historia favorita y los que lo leen. Espero reviews con vuestra opinión ^^**

**Besos a todos!**

***Nyssad***

**PD: Los personajes son fruto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K Rowling. Todos excepto algunos como Sheila, Rose, Peggy, Nick y otros que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. La historia es mia pero se desarrolla en el mundo creado por esta escritora**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

En la sala de los Slytherin de respiraba ambiente festivo para variar. La gente iba y venía con sus maletas deseando salir del colegio para las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Además, aun quedaba en su recuerdo el baile de la noche anterior. Todavía no sabían quienes habían sido elegidos como rey y reina ya que no dio tiempo, pero lo averiguarían pronto en el Gran Comedor. Sólo una mota de desánimo se hacía presente en ese lugar. Dos alumnos charlaban en uno de los sofás con expresión de tristeza.

- ¿ Y no sabe qué va a hacer?- preguntaba Zabini.- No puede quedarse allí arriba todas las vacaciones, encima que tenía una buena idea…

- No se qué decirte.- contestó Draco.- Theo es capaz de estar en su cuarto mucho tiempo. Lo que me da rabia es no saber lo que le pasa. Si al menos nos lo contara…

- A lo mejor la pequeña Lovegood sabe alg….- Pero Zabini se interrumpió al ver quien llegaba. Pansy Parkinson acababa de entrar por la puerta y se dirigía hacia ellos .

- Draco ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó sin ni siquiera saludar ni mirar a Zabini- A solas.- aclaró en voz alta para que el otro de enterara.

- Eh…Bueno yo…Debería…- empezó algo nervioso Blaise por la reacción de la chica y levantándose rápidamente añadió.- Ad-dios.

Salió rápidamente de la sala dejando un hueco en el sofá libre para que Pansy de sentara.

- ¿Era necesario ser tan amable?- preguntó sarcásticamente Draco.

- Como creo que sabes lo de ayer- el rubio asintió con la cabeza.- Te diré que rotundamente sí. Pero no venía para hablar de eso. Ayer pasó algo más que no creo que sepas- Draco la miró con curiosidad- Después del baile me encontré con Alex…y adivina con quién iba. Con Courtney Mason.- Draco se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Courtney había sido la mejor amiga de Pansy desde primero hasta Cuarto. Por aquel entonces a Pansy le gustaba Jack Meyer, de Ravenclaw, y Courtney, aun sabiendo que le gustaba a su amiga, se adelantó y le pidió ir al baile del torneo con ella. Fue como si le clavaran un puñal por la espalda. Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a hablar, y aunque compartían cuarto, se dedicaban a ignorarse mutuamente. Aquel día Draco pasó a ser su mejor amigo y la chica quedó apartada a un segundo plano.- Me dijo que había estado buscándome por el baile para contármelo…Que ya me había olvidado y todo eso.- Nada más oir esto Draco se levantó con intención de partirle la cara a ese cretino pero Pansy lo cogió del brazo y lo volvió a sentar.- En ese momento me di cuenta, por irónico que parezca, que ya no lo odio. Me da pena. Me da pena que sea tan poca cosa que tenga que ir con mi ex amiga al baile para darme envidia. Sinceramente no se cómo pude llegar a enamorarme de él…

- ¿T-te habías enamorado de él?- preguntó Draco confuso. Nunca le había llegado a caer bien Alex y tampoco entendía muy bien que hacía su amiga con él.

- Pues creo que no.- confesó Pansy tras un rato en silencio. – Osea, creí que me había enamorado pero al final supongo que no.- Draco asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera de lo que le estaba hablando, aunque fuera todo lo cotrario.- Por cierto ¿qué tal está Theo?

- De eso estaba hablando antes con Zabini- dijo mirándola significativamente.- No sabemos nada de él desde anoche. Lleva todo el día encerrado en su habitación y no dice nada.

- Vaya, iré a ver que tal está. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba!- exclamó de repente.- Granger y tú sois los reyes del baile, lo acabo de oír en el comedor. Tenéis que ir a recoger el premio.

- Otras ¿en serio?- el rubio estaba realmente sorprendido, aunque no había caído antes. Eran la pareja de moda.- Voy a buscar a Hermione, gracias Pansy- se despidió abrazándola y salió corriendo.

Pansy sonrió viendo correr a su amigo. Últimamente lo veía siempre muy feliz. Contra todas las apuestas, su noviazgo con Granger le había sentado genial e iba viento en popa. Y había conseguido que los tres Slytherin se adaptaran a estar con alumnos de otras casas, cosa que para una serpiente era un gran paso.

Con decisión Pansy se dirigió al dormitorio de su amigo. Tenía que averiguar lo que le había pasado a Theo para que estuviera tan deprimido encerrado en su cuarto. Había intentado hablar con Luna para ver si ella sabía algo, pero tampoco consiguió encontrarla. Sí encontró a una hostil Ginny Weasley la cual fue bastante esquiva y maleducada con ella, cosa que le extrañó mucho.

- ¿Se puede?- preguntó al llamar a la puerta. No hubo respuesta alguna. Sin esperar nada, la chica giró el pomo y entró directamente en la habitación.

- ¡Eh!- se oyó una voz grave desde dentro.- Me gustaría estar solo. Fuera de aquí

- Theo soy yo, Pansy- empezó delicadamente.- Deberías salir un rato no puedes pasarte aquí dentro todo el día.

- Estoy en todo mi derecho a hacerlo así que por favor….

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Pansy alargó la mano con la varita y encendió una luz que iluminó la habitación Ahí estaba Theo, tirado en el suelo con un aspecto horrible y con cara de no haber dormido nada.

- ¡Por Salazar!¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?- la chica estaba terriblemente aterrorizada con ese panorama.

- No tengo ganas de hablar Pansy, por favor…Vete de aquí.

- Ni hablar.- la chica no se daba por aludida para nada por la petición de Theo.- Soy tu amiga te guste o no.-dijo sentándose a su lado.- Así que me vas a explicar que narices pasó anoche para que estés así de mal.

- A-anoche besé a S-sheila Smit-th delante de Luna- pudo decir Theo antes de hundir su cabeza en las rodillas. Aquella confesión dejó a Pansy de piedra. ¿Estaba hablando de la misma Sarah Smith a la que había gritado sólo semanas antes?

- Pero n-no entiendo- balbuceó algo perdida.- ¿No te caía mal?

- Sí, el caso es que ayer estaba confuso,…por un momento se me pasó por la mente que era- tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para continuar.- Que era mi novia. No se Pansy, no recuerdo casi nada, pero sí la bronca que me ha echado Ginny esta mañana.

- ¿Y Luna?¿Cómo sabes que estaba allí?

- Encontré esto.- dijo tendiendo la pulsera de plata- Se la regalé ayer.

- Podrías ir a devolvérsela y hablar con ella- Propuso Pansy.

- ¡No!- Theo se había levantado de un salto.- ¡Ginny tiene razón!¿Es que no lo ves? Le hice muchísimo daño a Luna, no me va a perdonar nunca.

- En eso te equivocas…Luna es muy buena persona. Seguro que te perdona.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó el chico esbozando una leve sonrisa.- ¿Vas a verla luego?- Pansy pensó un momento y luego asintió. Nada más oír esto, Theo cogió un papel, escribió algo y se lo dio.- ¿Podrías darle esto cuando la veas?

- Claro.- Pansy lo cogió y se dirigió a la puerta- Se lo daré en cuanto acabe el té. Levanta la cabeza Theo.- dijo antes de salir- No es el fin del mundo.

Para mí sí- pensó con amargura su amigo en su interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran comedor estalló en aplausos al oír quiénes eran los reyes. Hermione se levantó cerca suya, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza y moviendo la cabeza buscando a alguien. Ese algüien hizo su repentina aparición entrando por la puerta del lugar corriendo hacia ella. Al llegar la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó. Todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir con más emoción todavía y secundados por los profesores. No les iban a decir nada, al fin y al cabo eran los reyes del baile ¿no?

Luna observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Aunque quería que resultara una sonrisa de alegría por su amiga, se veía falsa y triste. Por supuesto que se sentía feliz por Hermione, pero también se sentía terriblemente triste al observar aquello. La noche anterior había llegado a creer que Theo y ella llegarían a ser esa pareja. Pero ahora eso le parecía imposible. Le había roto el corazón de la peor forma posible, y por desgracia, no conseguía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Aquel maldito beso entre Theo y Sheila. Había recibido el apoyo de sus amigas durante toda la noche, pero no había servido de mucho…

_**Flashback**_

_Pasaba inadvertida entre los fantasmas. Parecía un títere sin vida manejado por Ginny. Iban dando vueltas sin sentido por los pasillos cuando se toparon con Hermione._

_- ¡Herms!- exclamó Ginny- A ti te estaba buscando.- para que Luna no se enterara se acercó al oído de la Gryffindor y empezó a susurrarle cosas. Por cada palabra que le decía, la expresión de Hermione iba cambiando de felicidad a tristeza, a compasión, a decepción…Ginny se separó y siguió hablando.-Así que nos vamos a la sala de los menesteres a hablar beber y todo lo que haga falta para olvidar._

_Y así empezó la noche. Llegaron a una cómoda sala de los menesteres con bebida para un regimiento a la que pronto empezaron a recurrir. Luna nunca antes había bebido, pero aquella noche no se sentía ella. No sentía nada. Llenaba y vaciaba copas una y otra vez sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía. Al rato empezó a tener visión borrosa, a decir expresiones totalmente ridículas y a perder el equilibrio. A partir de ahí perdió por completo el sentido de la memoria._

_**FinFlashback**_

Sólo recordaba haber amanecido en su cama sin tener ni idea de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Por culpa de Ginny y Hermione ahora tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza, a lo que muchos otros se refieren como resaca.

Ginny estaba junto a ella intentando que comiera algo sin mucho éxito. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en aquella aula. Casi nadie lo sabía, sólo Ginny y Hermione, aunque les había hecho prometer que no lo irían contando por ahí. El último que quería que se enterara era Neville. No quería que le soltase el clásico "Ya te lo advertí"

- ¿Tampoco te apetecen galletas?- Ginny podía llegar a ser muy pesada cuando se lo proponía.

- No gracias,- Luna se levantó.- Me voy a mi cuarto a descansar. Hasta luego.

Luna se marchó, dejando a una estupefacta Ginny en el sitio observando como salía del comedor. Sinceramente no tenía otro sitio a donde ir. No quería ir a su lugar del columpio porque le recordaba a Theo; No quería ir al lago porque se acordaba del día del picnic allí; No quería ir de visita a Hosmeade porque allí fue dónde Theo le hizo su primer regalo: No quería ir a ningún aula porque le recordaba a…Bueno, sólo le quedaba su habitación. Sobre la cama le esperaba su ejemplar de "_Bellis perennis" _Sonriendo lo cogió y se puso a leer sobre su cama, algunas cosas por suerte no cambiaban nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy Parkinson corría por los pasillos. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que contarle la verdad. Ahora todo tenía sentido, ya había una razón lógica para todo.

- ¡Parkinson!- exclamó Ginny Weasley al chocarse con la Slytherin- ¿Podrías mirar por dónde vas?

- ¡Huy,!perdona Weasley…- de repente calló en la cuenta- ¡Ginny! ¿Tú sabrías dónde está Luna?

- Eh…sí en su cuarto.- respondió Ginny un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta.- Pero como sea para que Theo lo sepa…

- No, no..tengo que explicarle algo, Theo no fue.- La pelirroja estaba completamente perdida ¿Qué Theo no había sido?Pero si lo había vista con sus propios ojos- Luego te explico, primero Luna.- Y salió corriendo hacia la sala de los ravenclaw. Desde la guerra del año pasado todos los alumnos conocían la ubicación de las casas. Además, ella había ido allí más de una vez por Alex. El único problema podría ser la pregunta con la que la sorprendiera la estatua.

- "El origen de la sala de los menesteres se encuentra en…"- dijo la estatua mirándola fijamente. ¿El origen de la sala? ¿No se materializa según tu deso? Entonces los deseos se encontrarían en…

- ¿Tu mente?- probó la chica. Dentro de la túnica cruzó los dedos para desearse suerte. Si no lo conseguía tendría que esperar a que algún alumno bondadoso le dejara pasar. Y con sus fama eso era bastante dudoso.

- Esa no es la respuesta correcta, pero me ha gustado la tuya.- La estatua se apartó dejando un hueco tras de sí- Puedes pasar.- Pansy no estaba muy satisfecha con la reacción de esta.

- Perdone- empezó a decir- ¿Cuál sería la respuesta correcta?

- La curiosidad es una importante fuente de sabiduría.- comentó la estatua.- La respuesta correcta sería "En la nada"

- Ah…- la respuesta la dejó bastante sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. También la pregunta había sido ridícula, así que para qué comerse la cabeza.

Dentro los alumnos la miraban raro, como a una intrusa. Sinceramente ella tampoco se sentía muy cómoda entre tanto ravenclaw. A lo lejos reconoció a Mandy Brocklehurst de su curso y se acercó a preguntar.

- Hola Mandy- la aludida se quedó atónita ante la repentina amabilidad de Pansy- ¿Me podrías decir dónde está la habitación de las de 6º?

- Eh, ho-ola- Mandy no salía de su asombro.- Esta-a a la dere-echa- Tartamudeando le señaló el lugar y dándole las gracias, Pansy salió corriendo en la dirección indicada dejando a la ravenclaw pasmada.

Subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación que le había indicado. A su paso algunos le decían que no podía seguir pero ella ignorándolos olímpicamente se abría paso hacia el dormitorio. Por fin llegó a una puerta con un gran seis delante y un bonito tejón dibujado, tenía que ser esa. Sin molestarse en llamar, entró por la puerta, no había tiempo para eso. Buscó con la mirada un rato hasta que la encontró. Allí estaba Luna, tumbada en la cama leyendo lo que parecía un libro.

- Luna, tenemos que hablar.- La rubia se incorporó de un salto al oír su voz.

- ¡Oh!, hola Pansy- Luna se apartó y le ofreció un hueco en la cama para que Pansy se sentara- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, osea ¡Sí. Ya se lo de Theo.- Luna bajó la cabeza al oír eso. Sabía que Pansy era muy amiga de Theo y no prefería hablar de eso con ella.- Pero tienes que saber algo sobre eso. No fue así- Luna la miró extrañada ¿Cómo que no fue así?¿A qué se refería?- Verás, esta mañana me he enterado de lo que pasó en realidad. No te lo vas a creer pero…

_**Flashback**_

_No soportaba ese tipo de reuniones. Tomar el té con las Slytherin era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo con la de cosas que había que hacer. Llevaban con esa maldita tradición años, muchos años. Justo antes de las vacaciones de cada trimestre, todas las Slytherin se reunían en un salón del té que había en las mazmorras para "charlar" y "ponerse al día de sus asuntos". Pansy se sentía un poco fuera de ligar entre tanta chica, al fin y al cabo, ella se pasaba todo el día con sus tres amigos y no con ella, Pero por desgracia no podía incluir a los chicos en eso, si no, seguro que Draco tendría que haberla acompañado. Y para colmo tenía que compartir mesa con Sarah Smith y con Courtney. Iba a ser una mañana muy divertida._

_- Pansy, ¡Pansy!- a la tercera vez, la chica aterrizó a la tierra para descubrir que Courtney la llamaba.- Ayer fui con Alex sólo porque sabía que irías con Zabini, quería que lo supieras y que no te enfadaras conmigo.- Pansy se atragantó al oír esto último._

_- Ya claro, y ahora me vendrás con que tampoco sabías que él fue quien cortó conmigo¿ no?- Courtney no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada escuchando a Pansy.- Lo que hiciste anoche no hace que me enfade, hace que me parezcas patética. Veo que tienes predilección por los tíos que me gustan…pero tranquila, es todo tuyo.- Y tras decir esto se dio la vuelta y se giró para meterse en otra conversacion._

_Casualmente encontró la que estaban teniendo Millicent Bustrode y Sheila Smith._

_-…No se cómo pudiste ir con el gorila,- decía Sheila.- La gente se tuvo que rei a lo lindo._

_- No me importa. Goyle es muy dulce conmigo y ayer me lo pasé muy bien con él.- Millicent tenía expresión soñadora en aquel momento.- ¿Y a ti que tal te fue?¿Funcionó?_

_- A la perfección- contestó Sheila sonriendo- Se lo tragó entero, y lo mejor fue que Lunática Lovegood lo vio todo._

_-¿ Y no era más fácil el filtro de amor?_

_- Claro- asintió Sheila.- Por eso no lo usé, era demasiado fácil. Lo otro era más emocionante. Con la poción desmemorizante lo tenía en bandeja. Podía manejar sus recuerdos a mi antojo. Tenías que haber visto las caras de Lovegood y Weasley. No me pude reír más…- Por cada palabra que oía Pansy sentía más y más rabia hacia su compañera._

_- Eres una arpía, zorra ¡manipuladora!- Pansy subió tanto el tono de voz que hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella.- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?¿Cómo pues ser tan estúpida para hacerle eso a Luna y Theo?- Para su sorpresa Sheila no tenía cara de arrepentimiento cuando la miraba. Sonreía aún más que antes.- Te vas a enterar.- continuó Pansy, y ante el asombro de todas, arrojó su taza de té a la pared y salió en busca de Luna._

_**FinFlashback**_

- Vaya- a Luna no le salía ninguna otra palabra para describir lo que acababa de oír. Theo no la había engañado con otra. Todo había sido un error, y lo mejor es que era posible que aun la quisiera. Unas lágrimas de emoción empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Seguía viviendo su sueño, no se había acabado todavía.- ¿y él lo sabe?- preguntó por fin,

Pansy negó varias veces con la cabeza. Había ido directamente a verla a ella. Era la que más derecho tenía a saber la verdad después de él mismo. Sonriendo al ver a su amiga tan feliz recordó una cosa.

- ¡Oh!.- exclamó sacando el papel que se había metido antes en el bolsillo- Theo me dijo antes de que supiera lo que te acabo de contar, que te diera esto- dijo entregándole el pequeño sobre. Luna lo abrió emocionada nada más tenerlo en sus manos.

_Dulce Luna_

_Se que es muy probable que me odies en este momento, pero me gustaria hablar contigo o verte antes de vacaciones. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante y me encantaría pedirte perdón en persona por lo de anoche. Te espero en el aula 42 de la 6ª planta. Te espero a las 11._

_Tuyo_

_Theo_

Luna miró el reloj. Eran las 11 menos 5

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí va el capítulo 10 como prometí. Como habéis visto Sheila Smith no usó amortencia ni filtro de amor alguno. Le bastó con hacer algunos cambios en la memoria del pobre Theo para conseguir su objetivo…Menos mal que Pansy se enteró de lo que hico ^^**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Waaleej: Hola!Siempre es un placer leer los reviews que me dejas ^^Graciass**_

_**Siento mucho lo de Smith pero acabaría llevando su plan , ya ves como lo ha hecho..Espero escribir mas momentos dramione como ese :DD al fin y al cabo todavía no he contado como mepezaron a salir jaja. Tendrás pronto noticias de lo de Pansy y Zabini, pero este er solo de Theo y Luna jaja**_

_**Sriita. TutSii**__**: Hola!Me encanta verte por aquí tan ú por ^^Aquí tienes el capi prometido, lo de Smith se verá más adelante.**_

_**En el siguiente capi resolveré el misterio…**_

_**Bueno, me gustaría recibir más reviews así que por favor, los que se lean el fic que comenten contándome su opinión, haciendo críticas, dándome consejos para mejorar….porfa porfa porfaa**_

_**Mil gracias también a todos los que añaden sueños cumplidos como historia favorita o a ,mi como autor favorito, es todo un honor :D**_

_**Un beso a todos mis lectores!**_

_***Nyssad* **_

_**PD: Los personajes son fruto de la maravillosa imaginación de J.K Rowling. Todos excepto algunos como Sheila, Rose, Peggy, Nick y otros que aparecerán a lo largo del fic. La historia es mia pero se desarrolla en el mundo creado por esta escritora **_


	12. Chapter 12

**En PLAY poned la canción "Somewhere Only We Know" de Keane.**

**Es muy bonita, la recomiendo para la escena. Disfruten de la lectura!:D**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Dulce Luna_

_Se que es muy probable que me odies en este momento, pero me gustaria hablar contigo o verte antes de vacaciones. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante y me encantaría pedirte perdón en persona por lo de anoche. Te espero en el aula 42 de la 6ª planta. Te espero a las 11._

_Tuyo_

_Theo_

No lo podía soltar de sus manos, lo sostenía con delicadeza, por miedo a romperlo. Instintivamente Luna levantó la cabeza y miró a Pansy. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, pero la serpiente era incapaz de soportar aquel silencio más tiempo.

- ¿Y bien?- Todavía en shock, Luna le pasó la misteriosa nota. Al leerla una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Pansy- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No…no lo se…- Estaba confusa. Primero la historia de la Smith y luego esto.

- Pues creo que está bastante claro- dijo Pansy incorporándose- Ve a hablar con él. Yo me ocupo de Sheila.

-¡No!- La exclamación de Luna hizo que Pansy se sobresaltara y la mirase como si estuviera loca- Deja a Sheila en paz.- Pansy empezó a manifestar su desacuerdo con esa decisión, pero la opinión de Luna era firme- Ella sabe lo que hizo, ya se arrepentirá. Pero que lo haga sola…Me voy a a ver a Theo.

Luna salió de la habitación corriendo. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, en busca del aula del sexto piso. Sin querer las escaleras la llevaron al séptimo. Se dio la vuelta buscando unas que la llevaran de vuelta al sexto y pasó justo delante de la sala de los menesteres. Aquella sala que en cuarto le había hecho tan feliz, donde había hecho sus primeros amigos, dónde había aprendido magia que nunca antes había utilizado y donde había pasado tan buenos ratos con el ED. Por el camino la gente se giraba al verla pasar. Y es que había salido tan deprisa de su cuarto que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que iba en pijama, con sus zapatillas de conejitos y totalmente despeinada. Pero eso no le importaba. Iba a ver a Theo. Tenía que pedirle perdón por no haberle creído antes, ahora sabía la verdad. Se paró delante del aula 42 sorprendida. Era la misma clase dónde había pillado a Theo con Sheila la noche anterior. Ese recuerdo aún le dolía, pero apenas la mitad que antes. Comprobando que no había nadie a su alrededor, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación,

_**PLAY**_

El aula 42 estaba irreconocible, era un lugar completamente nuevo para ella. Dónde antes había un suelo de piedra y mármol, ahora se encontraba un césped cubierto por miles de margaritas. Dónde antes estaba la pared gris de piedra, ahora había un cielo enegrecido lleno de brillantes estrellas. Y en el centro de la sala, había una plataforma blanca, bajo una cúpula sujeta por pilares, en la que se encontraba él. Ahí estaba Theo, de pie con el uniforme del colegio esperándola con una sonrisa.

- Luna…has venido- dijo Theo tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

- Theo yo…-empezó Luna- Pansy me ha contado que…

- Shhh, por favor Luna- le interrumpió Theo.- Antes necesito contarte una cosa. Hace tres meses pasó algo que cambió mi vida por completo. Entonces me encontraba sólo, me perseguían y no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Hasta que encontré una casa en mitad del monte- Luna sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón al oír eso.- La conocía, me era familiar, así que llamé a la puerta y se abrió. Ahí perdí el conocimiento sin llegar a ver a mi salvador. Pero al abrir los ojos más tarde la vi. Me encontré con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Me miraban con curiosidad, pero lo que más me fascinó es que no tenían miedo ni repulsión, algo nuevo para mí. Ella me curó las heridas, me dio de comer y me cuidó sin pedir nada a cambio. – las lagrimas caían descontroladas por las mejillas de Luna mientras Theo seguía hablando- Estuvo toda la noche conmigo sin importarle quién fuera yo ni de dónde viniera. Sólo charlamos mientras veíamos una película. Por eso, aunque lo que estuviéramos haciendo fuera algo normal y corriente, para mí aquella noche lo significó todo. Porque aquella noche te conocí, y me enamoré de ti, Luna Lovegood.

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?**_

No había sido un sueño, había sido real. Aquella noche ocurrió de verdad.

- Pero…me desperté y tú no estabas- Y luego Ginny la había encontrado completamente sola en su habitación.

- Te dormiste en el salón y te llevé a tu cuarto.- confesó Theo sonriendo. Se acercó más a Luna y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.- Tuve que irme porque llegaban los demás y no quería abusar de tu hospitalidad. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no quería marcharme. Si hubiera podido me habría quedado.

- Pues quédate.- dijo Luna acortando las distancias entre ella y Theo- Quédate ahora. No me dejes.

- Nunca.- Y eliminando aquel espacio que separaban sus labios, Theo la besó. Luna respondió enseguida alargando los brazos a su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella .Este era el primer beso real. Significaba el principio de una aventura por explorar.

- Lo que…no entiendo…- decía Theo entre beso y beso- es por qué no….por qué no me saludaste cuando llegué.- Luna se separó y, cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, empezó a reírse.

No sabía por qué, pero reía sin parar. Y su risa era tan contagiosa, que Theo no tardó en seguir sus pasos. Ninguno de los dos podía parar, y mucho menos responder a la pregunta. No hacía falta, ya estaba todo dicho. El vínculo que se había formado aquella fría noche de diciembre, había vuelto a surgir para no desaparecer nunca más. Después de todo, aquel era su momento, y ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Juntos

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Dónde estarán?¿ Por qué tardarán tanto?- Pansy y Ginny daban vueltas nerviosas por el vestíbulo.

Todos estaba allí. Harry, sentado en las escaleras junto a Ron y Neville observaba divertido a su histérica novia. Hermione, apoyada en las rodillas de Draco, también las miraba con una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de sus amigas, estaba más tranquila. Confiaba en el criterio de Luna. Años atrás la había juzgado mal, Luna Lovegood era mucho más inteligente y cuerda que muchos de ellos mismos. Neville y Ron charlaban de quidditch animadamente, mientras que Parvati y Lavender abordaban a Zabini con preguntas para saber qué tramaba….El chico los había convocado urgentemente a todos allí para comunicarles algo "importante". Pero para su suerte, estaba decidido a esperar a todos y cada uno de ellos para revelar el secreto, y eso incluía a Theo y Luna.

De repente los vieron llegar. Venían de la mano, y Luna no podía estar más radiante de felicidad. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Aquel brillo que había perdido el año pasado al cortar con Neville y que acababa de recuperar gracias a Theo.

Aquella escena lo resumía todo sin necesitar ninguna explicación.

Ginny dio un grito de emoción y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Mientras las chicas rodeaban a Luna ansiosas por conocer lo que había pasado, Draco y Zabini cogieron a Theo del brazo y se lo llevaron aparte.

- ¿Con Lovegood?- preguntó Zabini incrédulo- ¿Lunática Lovegood?

- Nos viste en el baile Blaise- Theo contestó como si lo que hubiera preguntado el moreno fuese una obviedad.- Creo que era una buena pista ¿no?

- Pues no- contestó el otro.- Yo fui con Pansy y ahora no somos novios ni nada parecido.

- Pues no será porque no lo intentaste….sólo que te salió mal la jugada- puntualizó Draco, y dirigiéndose a Theo aclaró:- Ayer se declaró a Pansy.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad . Pero Zabini hizo un gesto con la mano en su intento por cambiar de tema que Theo captó enseguida.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó este ayudando a su amigo.

- ¡Es verdad! Cierto, cierto…!Escuchad!- exclamó Zabini alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran.- Os he dicho que vinierais aquí porque tengo una sorpresa que daros ("!mierda!, parezco McGonagall- susurró provocando algunas risas). Como Draquito nos invitó en Navidades.- dijo mirando a su malhumorado amigo.- Yo invito en Semana Santa.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír aquello. ¿A qué se refería Zabini?- Damas y caballeros….!Nos vamos de crucero por el Mediterráneo!

Lavender y Parvati gritaron emocionadas ¡Un crucero! Zabini iba a invitarles a todos a un crucero, era increíble. Pansy, Draco y Theo se miraron extrañados, ni se les había pasado por la cabeza lo que había estado planeando su amigo todo este tiempo. Por otro lado Ron, Ginny y Neville no tenían ni idea de lo que era un crucero, por lo que Harry tuvo que explicárselo.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Ron impresionado.- Hermione, jamás pensé que diría esto- la aludida se giró hacia él con curiosidad.- Pero me alegro de que salgas con el huroncito de Malfoy- Draco también se acercó muerto de curiosidad por lo que tenía que decir Weasley- ¡Nunca antes había tenido unas vacaciones tan lujosas!

Y pese a todo pronóstico, Draco Malfoy no se lanzó al cuello de Ron, si no que empezó a reírse con ganas. Pansy lo miraba preocupada, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Su carcajada atraía la atención de todo el que pasaba por allí. Era toda una novedad ver reírse así al príncipe de las serpientes. Pronto, todos empezaron a secundar su carcajada. Entre risas Luna captó la mirada cómplice de Theo. Iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de Semana Santa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**HOLA!**_

_**No fue un sueño!jajaj misterio resuelto. Luna y Ginny hablarán en el próximo capítulo de lo que pasó y atarán cabos sueltos ^^ Pero fue real, y ahora Luna lo sabe. ¿Qué les parece el regalo de Zabini? Van a estar muy entretenidos durante las vacaciones…:DDD No me ha quedado largo este...el próximo lo será más, pero es que esto era todo lo que tenía que contar en el 11 :D**_

_**Reviews: **_

_**Fairy1802**__**: Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^ Me alegro que te guste la historia asií que aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, deseo concedido :D**_

_**Pequinessa**__**: ¡Hola!Siempre es agradable ver lguna cara nueva por aquí ^^. Me halaga mucho que te guste el fic, así es cómo yo veo a Luna y Theo como pareja xD.¡Upss! Se me pasó lo del águila y me confundí con los pobres tejones jjaja Muchas gracias por la corrección, lo tendré en cuenta para próximos capítulos por si acaso. Te lo agradezco porque siempre pido opiniones críticas :DD**_

_**Para el resto muchas gracias a los que me añaden como historia o autora favorit, es todo un honor. Estoy muy contenta ¡Ya he llegado a los 30 reviews! Espero con ganas que lleguen muchos muchos más. Y ya saben, denme su opinión sobre la historia: los fallos, cosas que les gusten o desagraden, su personaje favorito….cualquier cosa. Estaré encantada de leerlos.**_

_**Un beso a todos mis lectores!**_

_***Nyssad***_


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas queridos lectores

Antes que nada disculparme. Disculparme por haber tardado tanto en regresar…2 años si no me quedo corta. Aunque no sean muy buenas excusas he estado ocupada con el bachillerato y luego entrar en la universidad, se me rompió el ordenador…Bueno, una serie de excusas. Pero ya no puedo quejarme, tengo ordenador tiempo y algún tiempo libre a la semana así que vuelvo a la carga personitas de fanfiction!

Me gustaría deciros que el otro día me vino la inspiración a la mente de repente y se me ha ocurrido otra historia. No obstante tengo esta historia. Quisiera saber si hay alguien que continue la historia y quisiera que siguiera escribiéndola. No por nada, sino porque no la dejé con una incógnita muy grande por suerte, y si no me gustaría empezar plenamente con la otra. Lo que vosotros me digáis. Espero vuestra respuesta impacientemente para ponerme manos a la obra. Gracias!


End file.
